the end of an era: the 100th hunger games
by theflowercrowns
Summary: /SYOT CLOSED/ On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they willingly caused the suffering of their own, tributes will be hand picked by the Capitol. The strongest, the lionhearted, the trained, and everyone in between. /"The red light flickers, and three, two, one, and you're live."/ 24/24 ALIVE [Slow updates]
1. prologue

SYOT open/

/Feel free to follow along! /

On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they willingly caused the suffering of their own, tributes will be hand picked by the Capitol. The strongest, the lionhearted, the trained, and everyone in between.

/_"The red light flickers, and three, two, one, and you're on live."_

* * *

Before the theme music is played, Caesar Flickerman and special guest, the Head Gamemaker, exchange a swig of scotch from one of the expensive bottles and put on winning smiles for the crowd. Then the familiar music is played and though some of the audience feels as though the speakers are booming loudly into their precious ears, they listen along, standing and clapping loudly with almost plastic smiles on their bony faces, heavily adorned with powders. The music continues booming for several minutes yet the audience settles down with a simple wave of the hand, and the show is on live, the cameras watching and editing, presuming all the same from afar — the red light flickers, and three, two, one, and you're on live.

"Hello, everybody!" Caesar Flickerman says with a reassuring smile, the audience replying with applauding loudly once more. "Today, we have special guest, Head Gamemaker Selenium Marco!"

Selenium stops the applause almost immediately, looking much different than Caesar with a grave expression looming on his sagging face. "Today's broadcast will only be interrupted by me for a short time, but I was sent here by President Snow—" More clapping ensues. "Who'd like me to read what he had written on this card. Are you ready, everyone?" It's almost ridiculous how many smiles are on their faces, as though they don't have a care in the world; which they perhaps, do not.

"Hello again, citizens from the Capitol and greetings to our visitors from all of the Districts! As you all know, or have heard of, this year will mark the 100th anniversary of the honorable pageant of courage, sacrifice and honor we all know, and will forever know as the Hunger Games. For this very special occasion, the Capitol has included a twist of sorts to mark this exciting benchmark. This year, and on every 'quarter' to come, there will be an extra layer of intriguing gameplay to add to the typical games. On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they willingly caused the suffering of their own, tributes will be hand picked by the Capitol. The strongest, the lionhearted, the trained, and everyone in between. Thank you, and happy hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The red light flashed, and the Reading of the Card had been completed. Happy Hunger Games, indeed.

.

tbc.

.

a/n: This is really short; but, then again, it's a prologue and future chapters are promised to be longer, :) I'll put the form on my profile, but please remember to PM the form. This is a first come, first serve basis, and all accepted tributes will be updated regularly on the profile. Thanks, and may the odds be ever in your favour, :)

Each review/follow receives one point, along with a submission/unique idea for the games. Also, please remember that these are the strongest tributes from each district, not the weakest or anywhere in between; then again, Mary Sue tributes will not be accepted.

There will be 4 submissions per tribute and as soon as I get then in, I'll pick.

-theflowercrowns


	2. prologue part two: the Arena Ideas

Prologue part 2: _**The Arena **_

The green light flickered on as Caesar Flickerman came out on stage, followed by the Head Gamemaker. The crowd cheered as the theme music played brightly. After taking their seats, the music stopped and the area went silent.

"Good Evening Panem! I am once again joined by Head Game maker as tonight is the night we reveal how we're going to decide the Arena!" Caesar smiled and the people of the Capitol clapped loudly. "Now, over to Head Game maker, Selenium Marco!"

The man smiled at the Host before turning to the crowd. "Tonight, my fellow gamemakers and I are allowing you! the people of the Capitol to cast your vote for what the Arena for the Quell will be!" From the stage rises 4 bowls with a slip of paper inside of them, those slips being the 4 most popular ideas out of the gamemakers.

"Alright! Let's get it started." Standing up. Selenium made his way over quickly to the first bowl, reaching his hand down into it and grabbed the slip of paper before reading off what it said.

"_Arena Idea number One_! The Arena will be a standard forest/meadow arena but of course there will be a twist. Every hour we will be broadcasting a map with the location of all the Tributes on it which will let the people hunting you know your spot." The crowd grinned and Selenium went on to the next bowl"

"_Idea number Two_! The arena will be varied and divided into 12 wedges. Each wedge will represent a District. Examples are Districts one would be something with diamonds, District 2 would be a rocky mountain, 4 would be a saltwater lake, 7 a forest. You get the Idea. Each district pair will start next to each other but across from their Districts wedge, which means they'll have to cross the Cornucopia and everyone to get to the area they are comfortable with."

"_Moving on to the next arena_, It would be set in the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. The arena would be 20 km across, and the center would be the Power Plant. Town square would act as the Cornucopia with the best equipment being in the Plant itself."

"_Lastly_, is the Idea of the arena being a maze! The Cornucopia is in an open place in the center. The maze will change over time, most deaths will happen when the tribute makes a wrong turn and gets stuck in a dead end passage."

Finished reading the note cards, the gamemaker goes back over to his seat to hear Caesars impressions of the arena ideas.

"Well, I am deeply impressed this year by the amazing ideas." Caesar said with a grin. "How about you folks? Aren't you excited?" He yelled out joyfully. Almost instantly, the crowd erupted in cheers and calling out their favorite ideas.

"Now that we got the ideas out of the way, it's up to you in the Capitol to vote for your favorite idea! Voting will be open from an hour from now to the week of the reapings, which is in 4 weeks. Good Night Panem, and we'll see you soon!" And with that, the show was over for the night.

_"May the odds be ever in their favor."_ Selenium smirked as he made his way off stage and back to his room.

* * *

Hello Hello Hello!

Hope you enjoy this, and my apologies that its so rough.

Keep submitting tributes in, and make sure to check on my profile for the available spots.

Leave some reviews on your favorite arena idea!

Until next time,

theflowercrowns


	3. prologue part three: revealing the arena

**_Panem, The Capital_**

**_one week before the reapings_**

**_The lights flashed on, setting the stage for what was bound to be an amazing night._**

Caesar Flickerman and Head Gamemaker Selenium Marco walk out onto the stage, smiles bright on their faces as the theme music is played. Tonight was the night that the arena would be revealed to all of Panem.

"How are we doing tonight?" the crowd erupted into cheers and screams,they were ready to find out what the arena was.

"Over the last 2 and a half weeks, you, the people of the Capitol have been voting like crazy to decide that this years arena will be." The Head Gamemaker spoke to the crowd of excited Capitolites. They were honored to have been able to select the Arena for the Quell. He and Caesar sat down, getting ready for an exciting night. The voting had been non stop, all hours of the day. The citizens could vote up to ten times a day for their favorite arena.

"Just to renew your knowledge of the potential arena ideas, here they are!" As soon as the words left Selenium's mouth, the overhead screen lit up with the four ideas for the arenas.

***_100th Hunger Games/ 4 Quarter Quell Arena Ideas*_**

**_-Arena Idea number One_! The Arena will be a standard forest/meadow arena but of course there will be a twist. Every hour we will be broadcasting a map with the location of all the Tributes on it which will let the people hunting you know your spot.**

**-_Idea number Two_! The arena will be varied and divided into 12 wedges. Each wedge will represent a District. Examples are Districts one would be something with diamonds, District 2 would be a rocky mountain, 4 would be a saltwater lake, 7 a forest. You get the Idea. Each district pair will start next to each other but across from their Districts wedge, which means they'll have to cross the Cornucopia and everyone to get to the area they are comfortable with.**

**-_Moving on to the next arena_, It would be set in the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. The arena would be 20 km across, and the center would be the Power Plant. Town square would act as the Cornucopia with the best equipment being in the Plant itself.**

**-_Lastly_, is the Idea of the arena being a maze! The Cornucopia is in an open place in the center. The maze will change over time, most deaths will happen when the tribute makes a wrong turn and gets stuck in a dead end passage."**

A tall blonde hair women came up on the stage, a card in her hands. Handing it to Caesar, he kissed her hand before sitting back down. He broke the seal with his thumb and handed it over to the head gamemaker.

"Alright! In my hand is the results for the Arena, they will appear on the screen in more detail after I read them!" He spoke, opening the paper fully. "With 80% of the votes, the Arena for the 100th Hunger Games will be," He paused for a second. "The forrest arena which every hour will display the tributes location." The crowd screamed with glee, some booing that idea. The screen lit up again, with the more in dept results.

***100th Hunger Games Arena Results:**

**1st: Forest with a twist: 80% of the votes**

**2nd: Mini Panem: 10.6% of the votes**

**3rd: Maze: 8.4% of the votes**

**4th: Chernobyl 1% of the votes***

The ending theme started to play, as both men stood up, shook hands. They called out their goodbyes, exiting the stage as it grew dark.

* * *

**Hello Hello Hello my lovely readers!**

**Sorry for the long delay between this chapter and the last one, but I finally got it done. **

**For the arena, I went with my gut on this. I chose the one I would have an easier time writing. **

**Thank you to all who have submitted so far, and for those new to reading this, I still have open spots and the form is on my profile!**

**I'll start writing the reapings as soon as I get the District 1 Male. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this,**

**theflowercrowns**


	4. reapings: district two part one

"**Why can't you look good** _**a n d **_**fight**_**?"**_

* * *

_Marble Cameron, 18, District Two Female_

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was the day I would finally have my chance.

My chance at winning and bringing my district pride and honor.

Sighing softly, I pushed myself up, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of my eyes. I watched from my point of view, the sun coming up, lighting the sky in blues, pinks and purples. Sunrises and sunsets were my favorite times of day. I checked the time and sighed out, seeing that it was only five thirty in the morning.

Seeing on how I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I forced myself to get up and get ready for the no doubt long day. I slipped out of my sleep wear, an oversized shirt, and into the bathroom that was thankfully connected to my room. After grabbing a quick shower, I pulled on my training clothes, a black tank top, leggings as wells as black boots. A knock on my door sounded as I was pulling my socks on and my mother came mother and I never really had the best relationship, she's always putting pressure on me. But, in the end, we both share a love for the Games, and we both want me to win the games. She leaned against the door frame, a rare soft smile on her face.

"Are you nervous at all?" She questioned, as I finished tying off my shoes. I glanced over at her, leaning against the door. Her face looked calmer, eyes kinder. I could see something that resembled a look of pride on her face. I would be the first one to go into the Games, my sister not being reaped or chosen to volunteer during the times that she was eligible. Thinking back to her question, no, I wasn't nervous. I was excited, determined and confident. I knew that I could /would/ go far in the Games. The opportunity was there and I just had to prove myself.

I shook my head as I got up, and pulled my sandy brown hair into a high ponytail and then into a bun.

"No, I'm not nervous, more so excited." I replied as I grabbed my training bag from the side of my bed. I glanced again at my mother, and gave her a soft smile of my own. "I'm going to head to the Academy to get an extra few hours in. I'll be back before the Reaping." I told her, as I made my way out of my room.I checked on my younger sister, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. A few minutes later, I was making my way down the main street, when I heard multiple voices calling my name.

"Marble! Marble!" They gasped out, and I paused, and turned around. There were my two best friends, Claude and Elise. They were both my age, and we all met when we were about six years old. We had all clicked, instantly forming a bond that only strengthened over the years.

"I should have guessed that you'd be going to the academy, getting extra reps in." Claude teased, pushing my shoulder lightly. I just shook my head and laughed.

"And y'all just wanted to come along?"

Elise placed her arm around my shoulders, "We only have like 3 more hours before you go. Just want to make the last of the time we have together for a while." They weren't wrong. After training, we would have to go back to our houses and to the reaping.

"So, let's make the most of the time we have together. Race you to the academy!" I yelled out, a grin on my face as I took off sprinting. The Academy was roughly a ten minute walk, but with my sprinting I made it there in about 5 minutes. During the run, I could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer, so I pushed myself to go faster.

Panting softly, I bent at the waist, trying to catch my breath. The others dropped down next to me.

"I'm definitely not going to miss that." Claude commented, after we finally got back our breath. Luckily the Academy doors were unlocked, so grabbing their hands I dragged them in. The only people there were the trainers, and they sent us a quick smile before going back to what seemed like paper work.

For the next two hours we trained. I did laps for the first half, then the rest of the time was spent on my weapon of choice.

"What do you think your chances are of winning the Games?" asked Lana, one of the first trainers I met when I first started at the Academy. I stopped swinging, and thought about it for a second. To be honest, I knew that my chances of winning were better than others.

"I'd have to say at least 50% chance. But, you never know. I do know that I will try my damn hardest to win." I muttered out softly, as I placed the tomahawk back into it's place on the rack, and grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Claude and Elise were up by the doors waiting for me, and I nodded at them. I pulled Lana into a hug, whispering my thanks into her ear. Telling her that I was grateful for all she has done and did for me through the years. I released her wish promising her that I would try to win.

She placed a kiss on my head, and let me go. The air was warmer outside, but the mood was somber. We were all lost in our thoughts, until I spoke.

"I love you guys, and I just want to say thanks for everything. I know I can have my moments where I'm a pain in the ass. I'm going to try my hardest to come back a Victor." I could see tears forming in their eyes before they were pushed back down.

"We love you too." And I was pulled into a hug.

It was about eight when I reentered the house. I could see my sister, Tourmaline trying to tame her hair into a ponytail, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. She turned and glared at me, as I made my way back up to my room.

There, I only had thirty minutes to get presentable. I jumped into the shower again, making sure to clean myself up the best that I could. I finished, got out and started to dry my hair. I was pulling on a blue dress that used to be my mothers when my father came in. Our relationship was so much better than the one I had with my mother. He preferred to spend more time with my sisters and I, then with his wife. He smiled at me.

"You know you'll do great." He spoke, a proud look in his eyes. I nodded as I tied my hair up, and slipped my shoes on.

"I know. I'm prepared for almost anything they could throw at me. I know I can win it. All the skills are there, I just have to utilize them." I was pulled into his arms, and I couldn't stop the tear that escaped.

"I promise I'll make it back Daddy, or go down fighting."

"That's my girl."

* * *

After a light breakfast, my stomach too upset to eat much, my family and I headed to the town square. Murmurs filled the air, as the excitement grew. A smile made it's way to my face, as I checked in. My mother and father pulled me into a tight hug, telling me that they loved me. All eyes were on me, girls envious that it was I that was volunteering. Boys staring at my chest, and I rolled my eyes.

I found my spot next to Elise, who grasped my hand tightly. I squeezed it firmly, as the Anthem started playing and our escort, Lilac Waltz came out. Her hair a pastel purple, like her name. The color seemed to be the theme this year, as she walked up, and introduced herself.

I turned out her speech, it was always the same every year. Her tone changed as she spoke again.

"And now, a video, all the way from the Capitol!" We all clapped politely as the video started playing.

Flashbacks to the war that almost ended us all, but luckily we were saved. The Capitol defeated the districts, and put the Treaty of Treason in place. That started the Hunger Games. The clip came to an end and we clapped again, as the energy started to build. Lilac walked over the female bowl and dipped her hand in. Then, in a clear crisp tone, she read off the name.

"Elysium Chang." I felt her go rigid besides me, but I gave her the look as I let my voice rang out.

"I volunteer as Tribute." I yelled out, as I stepped out of our section. Elise shot me a smile and a relieved look on her face. I walked up the stairs and onto the stage, my head held high, eyes shining with pride.

"What's your name dear?" Lilac asked, and I grinned.

"My names Marble Cameron, and I plan on winning this year!" Cheers erupted, which were soon silenced by the escort. She smiled brightly at me, before going over to the male bowl and plucking a name from the depth of the bowl.

"And the male tribute is Alec Hunter!" From the seventeen year old section on the other side, a tall boy with curly dark brown hair appeared, head held high. He made his way up and we were forced to shake hands before the Peacekeepers grabbed us and lead us into the Justice Building. I was left alone with my thoughts with what seemed like forever, then the door opened. In came my mother, father. They both looked at me with proud eyes.

"You'll do amazing, just trust your instinct." My father said, and I nodded, almost too choked up to talk. The next visitors were Elise and Claude, who hugged me tightly. Elise slipped something into my hand and I pulled away to look at it. In my palm was her favorite bracelet that I had made for her when we were 12.

"Take it, as your token, and to remember us." She said softly, tears falling down her face. " And make us proud Marble."

"I swear I will. I won't let you two down." I replied, hugging them both tightly for what could be the last time.

The peacekeepers came in, and lead me out, and back into the sunlight. I could of sworn I saw my eldest sister, but I couldn't catch a second look. My fellow tribute and I were lead to the car that took us to the train. I gaped up at it, and went in.

* * *

Now was my time.

My time to_** prove myself.**_

To show that I'm**_ not just a pretty face._**

I can do this.

I **_will _**do it.

* * *

_**A/N**_

So I finally finished this chapter! For the first few districts I will be posting the male and female separate, just so I can get a feel for how to write reapings and not make them super long. Anyways! Thank you so much to **American Pi** for Marble, I absolutely love her and she's already so much fun to write, I hope I did her justice.

**_There are sill about 17 spots open for please submit! The form is on my profile along with the tribute list, please PM them to me!_**

What is your opinion on Marble, what do you like and dislike about her?

Thank you,

_theflowercrowns._


	5. reapings:district two

"Listen, here's some life advice: you see bad shit, you better get the fuck out of there. _That's_ how your **survive**."

* * *

_**Alec Hunter, 17, District Two Male**_

* * *

The sound of the sword slashing into the dummy was music to his ears. His breath came out in huffs as he swung around, slamming the sword to the hilt into the closest one to his left. Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, he bent down to grab his water, taking a long drink. He had woken up early, before his uncle was up to get to the academy to get a last minute training session in with his friend.

The door to the main entrance opened with a creek, without turning, he greeted Will, seeing the younger boy placing his bag in his locker.

"Good morning sunshine." Alec teased, noting how the kid still looked half asleep. Will just glared at him, grabbed his pack of knives and went to the targets. For the next twenty or so minutes, they worked in silence, the only noise being blades hitting wood and the sound of the sword hitting the dummies. Finally, Will broke the quiet.

"So, are you prepared?" He asked, twirling a knife between his fingers. Alec turned, placed the sword back into it's spot and answered.

"I mean, we all have to be ya know. We never know who's going to be reaped. At least this year they've narrowed the selection down, only choosing the best of the best." He responded, wiping his forehead again with the towel.

"At least you get to go into the Games." he heard the kid grumble, rolling his eyes, he walked over to him.

"Trust me, you're going to need the extra three years to prepare. It'll be your turn soon, don't worry." He joked, clapping the kid on the back.

For the next hour they trained, in almost complete silence. They were brought back to reality when they could hear their fellow peers coming in. That was his sign to head back home to spend the time he had left. It was times like this that he missed his mother and father. They were killed in a rare rebel attack in District Two, they were just simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had taken it the easiest, though the same can't be said about his little sister.

As he headed out, making sure to give the room one good last look through, an annoying voice filled his ears. There was Layla Stone, one of the girls he liked to mess with. Smirking, he looked over at her and winked.

"I'll see you later Layla." He spoke, making sure he brushed up against her, and left the Academy. As he made his trek back to his Uncle's place, he couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts.

_Was he ready for the games?_

_Would he be selected?_

_If he wasn't he would volunteer_

_But what about Caprice? She still needs him, she's still a little girl who needed her big brother._

* * *

Letting out a sigh, he turned the corner, and opened the door to the house. Like always, his uncle was gone, which was a sigh of relief. Alec only hoped that he would be gone though the reaping. Caprice was watching the small TV in the living room, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he sat next to her.

"Where's Paul?"

"Out with some of his friends. He won't be back till tonight."

"Have you eaten? We still need to eat and get ready. The Reaping is in two hours." He noted.

"Just make me some toast please?" Was Caprice's response.

After making her some toast with jam on it, he made sure she was okay before going to shower. Twenty minutes and a shower later, he was dressed in the same Reaping outfit he had worn the last five years. Pulling the white button up over his shoulders and buttoning it, and grabbing his shoes from the closet he headed down the stairs again.

Caprice had -thankfully- taken a shower, and was drying her hair in the bathroom, a light green dress was hanging on the door. He spent the next hour and a half keeping an eye on his sister, and getting ready. He made sure the letters that he had written in his sisters room. One was for when he left, the others would be for if he won, or if he didn't come back. He really did hope that he would come back. He needed too.

* * *

The siblings were out the door, ten minutes before the reaping began. Caprice, normally calm had confessed to being nervous. Alec had to reassure her that it wouldn't be her that would be reaped.

"Trust me, there's no possible way, there's only one slip in there, and if it is you, someone else would volunteer. Okay?"

Partway there they met up with Will and his younger brother. Caprice and him fell into conversation. They checked in quickly, and he led his sister to her section, and hugged her quickly.

A few minutes later their escort, Lilac Waltz came out. He didn't like the escort, thinking that she was too bubbly, there was no way someone could be that happy. He rolled his eyes as the video started.

"Oh I love that part." Lilac said as the video ended. Heading over to female bowl, he saw her grab the one slip in there. The district grew quiet, and the name was read out.

"Elysium Chang."

From the 17 year old section, he could see the girl start to make her up, but was quickly cut off.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The girl was Marble, and though Alec didn't know her that well, he had seen her plenty of times in the Academy. The girl was lethal, and would be one of his biggest competitors.

"I will win the Games." brought him back to reality.

"And now, for the male tribute!" And the slip was grabbed from the male bowl.

"And the male tribute is, Alec Hunter!" It took him a second to realize that it was his name that had been spoken. He had gotten chosen.

He quickly made his way to the stage, where he and Marble were forced to shake hands, and he was soon forced to the Justice Building.

_He had gotten picked_

_He would finally be able to prove himself_

_This was his **chance**._

* * *

The door opened and in came Caprice, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey. You'll be okay!" He shushed her, pulling her into his arms. He rubbed her back.

"You have to win." She choked out, and he felt himself nod.

"I promise, I will try my hardest to win. Now listen, now that I'm gone, I don't know what Paul will do. Will and his family will take care of you. I know you think you can do it yourself, but trust me on this." He said quickly.

"I love you." Caprice sniffled, and sobbed again. Two minutes later Will was walking in, and they sat in silence.

In his last parting words to his best friend he spoke, "Take care of Caprice. She needs it."

Ten minutes later they were leaving the Justice Building, and were ushered into the car that took them to the train. Alec took one last look at his district, and entered the train.

* * *

_He could do this._

_He would do this._

_He would win._

_He had to make his parents proud._

_This was his shot, and he wouldn't let it get away from him._

* * *

**theflowercrowns here!**

**here's the district two male reaping. thank you to _SparrowBirdEliza _for Alec, and I hope I did him justice. **

**I have 3 more open spots in this SYOT, and hope to have them filled soon. I was also thinking about having someone co-author this with me. So, if you're interested in co-authoring this with me, shoot me a pm. I am going to try to knock out a reaping every two weeks or so. **

**thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

theflowercrowns.


	6. prologue part four:tribute list part one

**_Panem, The Capital_**

**_3 weeks before the start of the 100th Hunger Games_**

**_The lights flashed on, setting the stage for what was bound to be an amazing night._**

Ceser Flickerman and Head Gamemaker Selenium Marco walk out onto the stage, smiles bright on their faces as the theme music is played. Tonight was the night that the Capitol would reveal who they have selected for this years Games.

"How are we doing tonight?" He yelled out, trying to get the crowd hyped up. Smiles adorned their powered faces.

"Since the Head Gamemaker Selenium Marco, has ever so gracefully made time for this, he will be the one- " He paused for a brief second. "To announce the first batch of Tributes chosen by you, the people of the Capitol. Only twist, is that they have no clue that they got picked." Caesar smiled big, moving to the bowls that rose up from the floor.

"Of course, volunteers are allowed, so the list isn't finalized yet." Selenium spoke. He was excited to finally reaveal which tributes were selected by the people, to compete in this years Games.

"As Caesar has said, the list is not yet complete, it is subject to change. But for now, it's the rought draft of the list." The people cheered, clapping their hands.

* * *

_"From District One!_

**Japer Price (17) and _Diamanté_**_ Idris(1__8)_

_"From District Two!_

**Alec Hunter(17) and Marble Cameron (18)**

_"From District Three!_

**Tristan Flux (13) and Lena Sparks (14)**

_"From District Four_

**Bris Blade (18) and River Candlewood (18)**

_"From District Five_

**Blaze Carver (17) and Lilac Quainte (18)**

_"From District Six_

**Harley Debeers (18) and ****Abigail Hayes (16)**

_"From District Seven_

_These spots are still being decided, voting will end later tonight. _

_"From District Eight_

_**Alban Roth (16) and **__**Grazyna Sewc (15)**_

_"From District Nine_

**Luke Copperstar (16**)_** and Clover O'Riley (17)**_

* * *

"The rest of the district spots are still being chosen, and there is still time to vote!" Selenium spoke loudly, heading back over to Caesar.

"That is an interesting group of tributes we have for this years Games! Am I right?"

"I am excited to see if they let District Four into the Career pact this year. And to see how the lower Disticts fare out. Now! Voting is once again still open until midnight tonight, and we will be back tomorrow night to reveal the rest of the District's tributes! Thank you and good night Panem!"

With the theme music playing again, the lights turned off.

* * *

_**"and 3, 2, 1. You're off air."**_


	7. reapings:district one

_"When you see me in action, you'll realise that you're seeing a victor."_

_**Diamanté Idris, 18, District One Female**_

* * *

"_And the victor of the 100th Hunger Games, Diaman-"_

"Diamanté! It's time to get up!" Being pulled out of her dream, the blonde scrowled, as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she turned to glare at the figure in the doorway. Her little sister was leaning there, a smirk on her eyes, green eyes filled with amusement. Days like this made her dislike her sister a bit more.

"Leave me alone, oh my god!" Diamanté couldn't help but groan out.

"Mother says it's time to get up, the reaping is in a few hours." And with that, the little girl bounced away. Growling under her breath, she sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. From there, she went to her closet, grabbed her reaping outfit for that year, a white lace dress, with silver earrings and a necklace and some black 4 inch heels. Sexy and Dangerous.

She knew she was ready for this. This was the year she was going to volunteer. Ever since she saw her first games when she was 7, which was the year that the female from One had won. Every kill she had made pulled Diamanté in, awaking something in her. It was then that she was pushed into the Academy, well more so her begging her mother and father to put her in it.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she made her way to the -thankfully-empty bathroom, and turned on the shower. She was in and out in twenty minutes, and started to dry her hair. Diamanté knew that she would make her family and her district proud if she managed to win this year games. A knock on the door sounded, as she finished pulling on her dress, and she opened it.

"Breakfast is ready in five." Her mother spoke, a look of pride shining in her eyes. The blonde girl nodded, and turned to the mirror. Clasping the necklace around her neck, she left the bathroom, and grabbed her shoes and brought them with her to the dining room. Her family was already sitting as she took her spot next to Garnetta.

"Any nerves? Excitement?" Her mother, Shimmer asked, as she stirred some cream into her coffee. Grabbing her plates, and a mug of tea, Diamanté spoke

"Mostly excited. I'm ready to fight, to win. Ready to make you two proud." She spoke, excitement in her voice.

"You'll be amazing. Everyone here will be cheering for you." The rest of breakfast went quiet, and before long, they were headed out the door and to the reaping. It was there that Diamanté saw her fiance, Blaze. He pulled her into a hug, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You got this." He spoke softly into her ear. She smiled at him,

"I know!" She smirked.

They checked in quickly, the prick of the finger, nothing more than a pinch. After making sure her sister was in her spot with her friends, Diamanté made her way to her friends, all of them chatting amongst themselves.

"I'm so jealous." Kayla, one of her friends from the academy groaned. "I wish it was me volunteering this year."

"It'll be your turn next year, the trainers said so." They were cut off by a tap on the microphone, and their escort, Jade Blush came out. Her hair up in a bun, her normally blonde hair and pastel green.

"Hello District One! Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The screen lit up, as the ever so familiar video started playing.

"_War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won.-" _Diamanté tune it out. It was the same video every year, only change was that after the failed second rebellion, they added some stuff in from that.

"And now for the Reaping! Ladies first!" Jade called out.

Diamanté got ready to lunge forward, to volunteer.

"Julie Jett!" With that Diamanté's voice quickly called out,

"I volunteer as tribute!" She yelled out, as she stepped out of her row. Making her way quickly to the stage, she shot Julie and glance, and reached Jade.

"I'm Diamanté, and I will win this years Games!"

Her District cheered, and clapped. Next was the males, which before the name could be read out, a boy from the 18-year-old section volunteered. A male with wavy blonde hair and what seemed to be green eyes came onto the stage.

"What's your name?" Jade asked, as the male reached her.

"Jasper Price."

"You're tributes from District One! Jasper Price and Diamanté Idris!" They shook hands before being led to the Justice Building.

Diamanté was alone for only a few moments before Blaze stormed in, pulling her into his arms tightly.

"You better come out alive, we have a wedding to plan." He teased, his head resting on hers.

"You know I'll try."

They stood there for a few more minutes, soaking in the love, before the door opened, and the rest of her family came in.

"I love you." Blaze called out as the door shut behind him.

Her mother and father were looking at her, tears of joy in their eyes.

"The only request I have it is take care of Garnetta, make sure she keeps up on her training. There's some notes that I left for you if I were to not come back." The blonde spoke, as she pulled her little sister into her arms.

Their time was cut short, as the peacekeepers came, pulling her away from her family and leading her outside and into a car. It took them only a few minutes to reach the train, and taking one look back at her home, she stepped on.

She was ready.

* * *

_"The thing is, people underestimate me. They're going to regret it."_

_**Jasper Price, 18, District One Male**_

* * *

The morning air was cool as Jasper made his way through the streets. His feet pounding against the pavement, his breath escaping in gasps as he pushed himself harder and harder. He had woken up an hour ago from another nightmare, sweat covering his body. Jasper had glanced at the clock, finding it to be six in the morning. Not being able to fall asleep, he had escaped out the front door and set out on a run.

His mind was running wild, and he paused for a second to catch his breath. Today was the day he would finally get his escape. You see, it's not that he hated his district, but he hated his family. The games would be the perfect escape from them. Setting back out in a run, he looped around and started to head back to his house.

The time was about eight in the morning by the time he headed back, he didn't realize that he had gone that far. The door opened quickly and quietly as he padded up to his stairs to shower before making breakfast for him and his family.

He had just pulled on a shirt when he could hear moving from his sister's room, which was next to his. Tugging sweats on, he headed back into the kitchen. He hummed quietly as he pushed some toast into the toaster, and put the eggs into a pan as well as some bacon. Putting a pitcher of orange juice on the table, and was just finishing plating when his family came downstairs. Grabbing his cup of coffee, he took a sip as he sat in his spot.

"Thank you." He could hear his sister speaking, he shot her a smile.

Breakfast was a quick affair, as soon as they were done, he headed back to go and get ready. Pulling his shirt over his shoulders and buttoning it, he grabbed his comb and pulled it through his hair. Jasper shut his door, and headed to his sisters, knocking quietly.

"Are you almost ready?" He called though, before walking in. Victoria was sitting on the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?

"You're volunteering this year aren't you?" She asked him, glancing up at him with her teary green eyes.

"It's my only escape Vic, I need this." He sighed as he pulled his sister up and into a tight hug. "Just try to be calm and not get on dads bad side while I'm gone. You know how he gets." He tried to joke. A call from their mother pulled them out of their bubble, and they walked downstairs.

They were in their spots with five minutes to spare, Jasper ignoring all the people that tried to talk to him. The female tribute was picked, but someone from the 18 year old side quickly volunteered. Taking a deep breath, and watched as the escort picked a name, he called out.

"I volunteer."

Everyone was shocked, and the guy who was supposed to volunteer that year, turned to him and shot him a death glare.

When the escort asked him his name, he responded. After shaking the girls hand, and being pulled to the justice building. He wasn't expecting his mother and father to show, and he wasn't shocked when it was only his sister. They just hugged each other close, and she placed something into the palm of his hand. There was one of her bracelets that she had made him.

"Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise. I love you so much." He was then pulled out of the room, and into the sunlight and into a car. The train appeared in the distance, and he couldn't help but gape up at it.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**theflowercrowns** here!

here is district one reaping, thank you to phoenix-jay for Diamanté. There is (i think) three spots still opened, the form and tribute list is only profile!

don't forget to review with your opinions on Diamanté and Jasper!

_theflowercrowns_


	8. reapingsdistrict three

_"The reason I don't gloat about myself is because I don't think it's worth it."_

_**Croella Morin, 16, District Three Female**_

* * *

Reaping day was upon them. Once again, it was time to give up two people from District Three to go and compete in the Hunger Games. While most of the people that were eligible were scared, afraid and nervous, that wasn't the case for Croella Morin. She was sort of prepared, since she had been studying psychology for the last five years now. It just seemed so interesting to see how people's minds work, and how to use it against them.

After getting dressed in a pair of pants, and into a long sleeve shirt to ward off the chill, she grabbed her book from her nightstand, slipped her shoes on and headed out the door. The girl shivered as she made her way down the street, a goal destination in mind. Every Reaping day, for the last five years now, her and her two best friends would meet up, talk and just be together.

They always met up at the small park, which was more so a meadow, with mountains in the background. Like always, Croella was the first one there, followed by Trinity and then Frin. They had met that first year, and just grew closer and closer.

"Good Morning Sunshines!" Trinity's voice sounded as her and Frin came closer, a smile clear on her face. Croella rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Y'all ready?" She couldn't help but ask, already knowing the answer.

"As ready as we can be." Frin's called out as he sat down next to her, and ruffled her hair. For a while they just sat there, as Croella read the book she had gotten from her mother. It was about psychology, and how to use it against a person. She soaked in all the information, turning the page. By the time she had reached the middle of the book, she could hear Trinity speaking to her. How long had she been reading her book.

"You there?" Her friend waved a hand in front of her eyes, grinning. It was then that she realized she had zoned out. Setting her book down, she turned to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out. Just apparently got really into my book." She apologized, running her hand through her hair. She could notice the sun was higher in the sky, and quickly asked how long they've been out.

"About two hours, we need to leave soon if we want to make it to the reaping on time."

The trio got up, dusted themselves off and quickly headed back into town. Breaking apart in town square, where the Reaping was already being set up, Croella walked into her house, letting the door slam shut.

"I'm home!" She called out, placing her book on the table. The house was quiet, meaning either her parents were sleeping, or at work for some reason. She climbed the stairs, and opened the door to their room.

Empty.

Sighing, she looked at the clock, and noted that she had a little less than twenty minutes to get ready. Rushing into her room, she grabbed her favorite pair of boots, a dark green dress and tights to go under it. Dressing quickly, she shoved her feet into her boots, put her hair into a bun, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and left a note for her parents. Outside was Trinity, who explained that Frin was already there, having left early with his parents.

The town square was loud and active, and after getting their fingers pricked, they went to the 16-year-old section. Their new escort for that year, Vanity Itis who was sporting a deep blue color that year, clicked her way on stage. As always, she greeted the crowd, and started the same old video that was shown every year.

"As always! Ladies first!" Heels clicked agains the stage as she walked over to the bowl that had all the females names.

The district grew quiet.

"Croella Morin!" Was called out, and the girl took in a sharp gasp.

She walked up onto stage almost in a haze, not believing that she had been Reaped for the games. She could see her parents now, way back in the back, tears in her mother's eyes.

"Tristan Flux."

An average looking boy made his way out of his section, shoving his hair out of his eyes. Forced to shake hands, Vanity revealed them as tributes for the Games, and they were dragged into the Justice Building.

Her goodbyes seemed to take forever, with Trinity not wanting to leave her, and having to be forced out. Before she left, Croella was given what would be her token, a gold bracelet. Her parents were worse, her mother collapsing and hugging her tightly, she had a hard time breathing. Soon, it was time to leave and after hugging her mother and father one last time, she got into the car that would take her and her district partner to the train. They would be in the Capitol by that evening.

She would have to think back to all the information she had on understanding people's psych, if she wanted a good chance at winning. The train came into her view, and without a second thought, she got out of the car and boarded the train.

Could she do this?

* * *

_"it's a fucking nightmare world, and what's worse, it's real, and we live in it"_

_**Tristan Flux, 13, District Three Male**_

* * *

The sun was just coming over the horizon, and the bright sunlight pulled the young boy from his light sleep. After tossing and turning a few more times, Tristan gave up on falling back asleep and forced himself up. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he let out a yawn and checked the time from the small clock on his nightstand. Letting out a sigh when he saw that it was only nine in the morning, and knowing that he could actually go back to sleep. Then, he realized what day it was.

It was the worst day ever.

Reaping Day.

It was his second reaping and he just had this gut feeling that it was going to be him this year. He couldn't help the fear that flushed though his body, making him shiver. But if he were to get picked, he would be somewhat ready.

Knowing that the reaping was in an hour, Tristan pushed himself out of bed, and slowly started to wake up. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, most likely his father starting to make breakfast. Rubbing his eyes one last time and running his hand through his hair, he made his way out of his room, heading down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good Morning." his father, Ertino spoke, as he grabbed the remainder of the bread from the pantry.

"Is there anything I can help out with?" He asked, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Just set the table and get the tea and coffee going?"

Going into the kitchen, he grabbed two forks, two knives and two mugs which he set on the counter, as well as two plates and went to go set the table. Reaching up, he grabbed that container of coffee grounds and placed them in the filter of the pot, and then grabbed the kettle and started to heat some water up.

Once breakfast was done, and drinks poured, Tristan and his father sat down together and tucked into their food. Conversations was light, mostly around the fact that today was the reaping. His father telling him that even though he had a slim shot of being picked, he might be selected. He had nodded, and finished off his tea.

"I know that I could be selected. If that happens, I'm somewhat prepared. I'll be okay." He smiled softly.

Tristan excused himself from the table, quickly washing his dishes and putting them to dry. With that done, he went back into his bedroom, and grabbed his reaping outfit from where he had placed it the night before. A small sigh escaped him, as he slowly started to get dressed. Tugging on the white button up, before stepping into black slacks with his nicest pair of dress shoes. Grabbing what would be his token and slipping it into his pocket, the dark haired boy made his way down the hall and to the bathroom. From the clock on the wall, it was 9:45 which meant that he had only 15 minutes to finish getting ready and into town square.

Quickly running a brush through his hair and made sure it was slicked down enough, he exited the bathroom and went back down the hall. His father was fixing his shirt, and glanced at him, a smile appeared on his face.

"Come on, let's go. Sooner we get there, the sooner it'll be over."

The District was -for once- quiet, sounds of feet hitting the pavement. Tristan took a deep breath, knowing that there was no need to panic over this sort of situation. The sky was cloudy, and it would probably rain later. Once they got to the sign in table, his father pulled him into a tight hug, before letting him get checked in.

Tristan winced when the needle pricked his finger, and was cleared to go after it was pressed where it needed to. He was the last one to be in his section. A few moments went by, people quietly chatting to each other, and then heels sounded on the stage. Vanity Itis came out. Her hair this year was a deep blue color, as well as matching blue clothes. Tristan rolled his eyes as the video started playing. It was the same video every year, revealing the history of the Dark Days, all the way to the last Rebellion.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games!" She started, her voice high and clear, "and may the odds be ever in your favor." Vanity then went over to the females bowl and called out in a clear voice.

"Croella Morin!" A girl with long black hair that was placed neatly into a bun, made her way out of her section, appearing to be almost in a daze. He could relate.

Tristan knew her, having seen her around school and in town. He clasped his hands together and released a shaky breath.

"Tristan Flux!" was called in a clear tone. It took him a second, and for someone to elbow him in the side for him to realize that it was his name that had been called. He quietly walked up, keeping his face blank. He and the female tribute were told to shake hands, and after their were introduced, were lead into the justice building to say their goodbyes.

HIs only visitor was his father, who had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You got this. You are strong and wise enough. If you have to, set up a trap for the career. If you get them out of the way first, you'll have a much better shot of winning and coming back. "

He nodded, "I know, I'm prepared to do everything and anything I have to do. If anything, I go down fighting." Tristan spoke, ringing his hands together. "I just want to thank you for all you have done for me. With losing mom, and having to raise me by yourself." His father pulled him into a tight hug, and then the door opened, and he was escorted out, lead out of the building and back outside where rain had started to gently fall.

He and his partner were shoved into a capital issued car, which took them to the train. Taking one last breath of air, he stepped onto the train.

He could do this.

* * *

_hello!_

_here is the district three reaping. _

_thank you to **pacecca **for Tristan and to **TheUnchartedHallow **for Croella. I will not update District Four until I get reviews on Chapters 4,6,7 and now this one. Really makes me upset to see no reviews, when I worked my hardest on these last few chapters._

_So review with who you like, dislike and who you're neutral on. _

_**theflowercrowns**_


	9. reapings district four

"I can do hard things."

River Candlewood, 18, District Four Female

* * *

The air was cool and salty, as the female made her way from her house, heading out to the docks. Her sandals hit the pavement, filling the quiet air. Today's the day that everyone will want to sleep in, to try to get one last sense of normalness for the day. The blonde blew out a sigh, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She should of brought a hair tie.

The docks came into view, and she could feel something relax in her body. There was just something about the ocean that was so calming. She had escaped from the house early that morning, before her mother was awake to go and get a training session in. But, there was something about the sea that was calling her.

Sitting down on the pier, she let her legs dangel into the water. Today was the day that she had been most excited for. Reaping Day. This would start her journey to winning the Games. To make herself, her mother and her District proud. The waves lapped at her feet, and River could feel herself relax further.

She knew that this day would be /probably/ the most important day in her life. She would finally be able to volunteer for the Games. She would of done it earlier, but since the volunteers were picked by the trainers, she didn't get selected until this year. Getting up, and brushing off the sand, she reached for the bag that she had brought with her. Switching her shoes, and tying her hair off, she set off on a jog, a goal destination in mind. The streets wind, twist and turn as she made her way out into the outerbanks of four, and slowed with the cemetery came into view.

She walked for a few moments, before stopping and sitting down next to her brothers headstone. Reaching out and touching it, letting her fingers ghost over the lines of his name, she began to talk.

"Today's Reaping day," she began, "We would have both been volunteering, and I couldn't imagine going into the arena without you. But, I think I'm ready now. I can do it." Her voice was filled with pride and determination. "I hope that you'll be proud of me, and I hope that I can make you proud by winning it." She leaned back against the stone, letting her fingers dig into the sand, picking it up before letting it spill out.

As the hours progressed, the sun rising higher and higher, she knew that she would have to leave soon if she wanted to make it back home, and to not be late for the reaping. Glancing down at the stone once more, the blonde haired girl picked herself up, and started the trek back home.

The District was slowly starting to wake up, seeing how it was now just turning eight-thirty in the morning. River make a quiet and quick trek back home, opening the door and shut it quietly. There was movement from the kitchen, and after peaking in, she saw her mother reheating the last of the fish from the night before. Stopping by the laundry room, she peeled off her tank top and shorts, before making her way back to her room and the bathroom attached to it. The water was warm, and she used lavender on her hair and body. She didn't really feel that nervous now, more so excited.

River cut the water off about twenty minutes later, grabbing a towel from the hook and wrapping it around her body. It was about nine in the morning as she finished drying her hair, and after putting some sea salt spray in it, and braiding it. River went back to her closet, went through all her dresses before selecting the first one that caught her eye. Slipping on the white lace dress, it went down to the bend of her knees. Her flip flops were waiting for her, as she reached for the bracelet her father, Ocean had given her for her birthday last year. It was a piece of sea glass, that was a mix of blue and green on a leather string. This would be her token.

All dressed, and made to look amazing, she walked back downstairs where her mother was finishing up some coffee. After grabbing a mug and pouring herself some, she leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her mother.

"You'll be okay right?" She couldn't help but ask. River hated the fact that her mother would be by herself when she went through the games.

"I'll be okay. Nina and her family is going to come stay with me."

River nodded, knowing that her mother would be taken care of while she was gone, solved the last worry that filled her body. Finishing off her coffee, she placed the mug into the sink and moved to stand by the door while her mother finished eating.

Ten minutes later they were out the door, heading into the center of town. Halfway there, River was joined by her best friend Coral, as well as her crush, Trey. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face, as they all fell into gentle conversation, topics always coming back to the games. They kept asking her if she was ready, and she reassured them that she was more than ready. She would show what District Four was made of.

After being checked in, she and Coral went to their section,finding their other friends from the academy. Taking a final deep breath, she let it out slowly. Their escourt was on the stage a few seconds later, Magnus Waltz was in his typical suit, a resting bitch face secured.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games! May the Odds be ever in your favor." He called out, as the ever so familiar video began to play. It was soon over and the first name was soon to be called.

"Hannah Archer." From the 12-year-old section, there's a gasp. River couldn't help but roll her eyes, and eagerly stepped out, proclaiming that she volunteered. The relief that filled the little girls face, let her know that this moment was worth it.

"And your name?" Magnus asked once she was on stage.

"River Candlewood."

"And now for the boys." Walking over, he selected a name from the few slips in the bowl.

"Bris Blade." From the 18-year-old side for the boys, out stepped a tall male with light brown hair and what looked to be green eyes. River had to admit that he was kind of cute.

They were told to shake hands, and River was lead by a flock of peacekeepers to the Justice Building. Coral and her mother game in at the same time. There were no tears in any of their eyes, but instead a look of pride and excitement.

"Do what you have to do to come back. I don't care who you have to kill, just try to get home to us. Make us, your father and your brother proud." Coral had spoken first, and her mother had pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you." Was whispered into her ear from her mother, and a knock sounded on the door along with "Times up."

Looking up at the clock, River was surprised to see that twenty minutes had gone by, half of the time spent with them. She gave them one last look, a smile appearing on her face as she followed the peacekeepers out of the building and back into the sunlight before being basically shoved into a car along with Bris. The train appeared, and as she stepped out, she took a last breath of salty sea air, before following Bris onto the train.

Let's do this.

"Even though I'm smiling on the outside, I'm crying on the inside."

Bris Blade, 18, District Four Male

* * *

"You know I'll always love you Bris. Make sure to take care of Mother for me while I'm gone."

"Kenia Blade from District Four with a score of, 9!"

"What's your biggest inspiration for winning the Games?"

"To come home to my little brother, to make him proud."

"3,2,1 and let the 94th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

"And now, we are down to the final eight."

"Kenia Blade, killed by the female from District One, Angel Reeves."

* * *

Jolting up, Bris sucked in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. This was the first nightmare he has had in years. He took another deep breath, knowing that there was no need to panic, he was safe. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled himself up, and peeled the covers off his body.

Reaping Day, he should of known.

It was only on those days that he would get these nightmares, and he was sick of them by now. Bris got up, arching his back to pop it before glancing at the clock.

7:02am

He had enough time to shower before he was supposed to meet his friends at the docks with his two best friends. Bris made his way to the showers, turning it on to the hottest setting that he could handle. He was in and out within 15 minutes, using the towel to quickly dry his hair a bit. After pulling a shirt, a pair of shorts and flip flops on, he headed out the door, setting a quick pace.

Bris was the second one there, his friend Jako having beaten him there. The other male was currently swimming, as he watched Bris slipped his shoes off and let his legs dangle into the water.

"Are the other two coming?" He called out, leaning back to lay against the wood of the dock.

"They should be here in a few, I went by there on my way here and their mother said that they were getting ready still." Jako shrugged and dived under the water. True to his words, Orin and Trin -identical twins, who Bris flirted with from time to time.- had shed their top wear and jumped into the water.

"Good Morning you two!" He yelled out to them as they resurfaced, shaking out some water from their hair. The twins just turned and winked at him. He layed back down against the warm wood, and couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

He had a shot of getting reaped this year.

Would he be reaped?

Surely not, someone would volunteer for him, District Four had some people that wanted to volunteer.

Could he even do it, could he kill someone?

I mean, it's killed or be killed.

This could be revenge after all.

* * *

Blowing out a sigh, he turned to his friends, ready to give them the joke of the day.

"Why are there fish at the bottom of the ocean." He called out to the trio, who were currently trying to see who could hold their breath the longest.

"What?" He could hear Trin call out to him.

"They dropped out of school. Get it, a group of fish is called a school." he laughed. His friends laughed along, shaking their heads and dove back under the water. By the time his friends got out of the water and pulled themselves up next to him, it was around eight-thirty in the morning, and after wishing them good luck, he grabbed his shoes and headed off to home.

Reaping day, it was days like this that he wished his mother was still around. But, she was killed almost seven years ago, on the same day his sister was. Someone had broken into the house, and shot her. All she had been doing was just trying to protect her only child left. He ran his fingers through his mostly dry hair as he opened the door to the house, letting it shut softly behind him.

He could tell his father was gone, that's how it was most days. Ever since Kenia was killed, his father, Alex had distance himself. If they were not seen in public, he shut himself out. Bris tried to get his father to talk to him, but it was no use. After making a quick breakfast, he went back upstairs to finish getting ready. He could hear the district coming alive, people slowly starting to wake up. Tugging a comb through his hair, he made sure it was slicked back before grabbing his blue dress shirt and black slacks from the closet and pulling them on.

On his way, he would meet up with his girlfriend, Penny. They had met when they were both 13, bonding over their jokes, and the pain they both felt. He was always there for her when she needed him, as well as her always being there for him when he needed her. Bris tugged on his shoes, and without looking back to see if his father was coming, headed out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

After stopping by Penny's house and picking her up, they walked hand in hand, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand from time to time. The silence they walked in was comforting, and after they were checked in, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched as she went over to her section.

_This was it. _

_/Let's do it/_

Their escort, Magnus Waltz came out, his resting bitch face secured on his face. As always, a video was shown, and afterwards, Magnus went over to the female section, pulling a slip.

"Hannah Archer!" He called out. Almost instantly, there was a volunteer. She looked familiar, but Bris couldn't put his finger onto her name.

"What is your name?"

"River Candlewood."

"Fantastic. Now for the boys." The District was quiet, you could hear the waves lapping at the shore.

"Bris Blade!" The name as called out, and it took him a second to realize that it was him that had just been reaped. Quickly and quietly, he walked onto the stage, taking slow deep breaths. After shaking hands, he and his female counterpart were led by peacekeepers to the Justice Building.

In came Jako and the Twins, tears in their eyes.

"Y'all, I'll be okay. I've been training for this since I was four." Bris tried to reassure them.

"If any of us could win the Games, it would be you." Jako spoke, leaning against the door frame. They talked for a while longer, making them promise to check up on his father. His next visitor was Penny, who was already full blown sobbing. All he could do was hold her close, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. A knock on the door sounded, and a peacekeeper game in, saying that his time was up. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, Bris got to his feet, and followed the peacekeeper out the door.

He and River were led into a car, which took off at a fast speed. Watching the district fly by, he took in a deep breath and released it. Then, once to the train station, they were led onto the train, which started going a few minutes after they got on.

* * *

_He could do this. _

_He had to do this. _

_If not for him, at least for Kenia._

* * *

here's district four!

a huge thank you to **TheUnchartedHallow** for Bris and to **IndyRacer715 **for River, I hope I did them justice.

don't forget to read and review please!

_**theflowercrowns.**_


	10. reapings:district five

"If only I was _worse_, I would be _better off_."

**Lilac Quainte,18, District Five Female**

* * *

It was days like this, that she was awake before the sun rose. She liked these days, where she could paint the sunset, and in peace. Sighing softly, she went to her closet, grabbed her canvas, easel and her set of paints and set up her area in front of the window. The sky was just starting to turn to pinks and purples as Lilac grabbed the first brush, dipped it into the paint she needed and started brushing it onto the canvas. She quickly finished the painting, the sun starting to come up as she wrote her name at the bottom.

The air was cool as it flowed into the open window. The girl curled up on her window seat, grabbing the nearest book she could get. For the next thirty minutes or so, she read in peace, watching as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. It had to be about seven in the morning at this point. Noises could be heard as her family started to wake up and slowly get ready for the Reaping.

Lilac was the youngest one in her family, her three older siblings having already survived the reapings. Though, at times she wished her older sister had been reaped. She was the last one in her family to go through the reapings, and thankfully this was her last one, and after today she would be safe. But, Lilac just had this feeling in her gut that told her that it would be her that year. Pushing it to the side, she snuck out quietly and got into the shower before anyone else. Her time there was short, giving her enough time to wash her hair and body before the water slowly started to turn cold. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her and went back into her room.

Her sister was passing by, and glanced at her before glaring at her. Her sister still hated her. Aspen had been eight at the time when Lilac was born, and got jealous that she was getting all of her attention. So, using some sort of liquid and giving it to her, it reduced Lilac's appetite immensely. Her sister hadn't gotten away with it, their mother instantly knowing that something was up and punished her, by only giving her enough to get by for half a year.

Glancing at the drying painting, she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. As the girl grew up, she proved herself to be one you don't mess with. She picked up on her mother's job, where she worked at the local power plant, doing inspections. A knock sounded on her door, and her mother stuck her head in.

"Good Morning sweetheart, we have about an hour before we need to go. Finish getting ready and meet us downstairs for breakfast."

Nodding, Lilac turned and went to her closet to grab her favorite purple dress and matching flats. Pulling the soft material over her head, her mind started to wonder.

* * *

_Was she even ready to go into the arena if she was picked?_

_Could she survive? Just long enough to prove herself. _

_Would people want to ally with her?_

_Or would she work better along?_

_Could she even bring herself to kill someone?_

* * *

Letting out a breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding, she finished getting ready, sitting at her desk and pulling a brush through her hair. After securing her hair up in a bun with a ponytail, she grabbed her flats and slipped them on. It was eight-thirty in the morning by the time she was going downstairs for breakfast.

There layed on the table, pancakes and berries and a pitcher of water. Sitting at her spot, she sent a soft smile to her older brother, Oak. They were thick as thieves growing up, often being found playing pranks on each other.

"Are you nervous at all?" Her mother called out to her. Lilac shrugged.

"Not really. Just really wanting to get this over with so that I can be done." She spoke softly. Breakfast was quiet as normal, but her sister struck up a conversation with their mother. At eight-forty-five on the dot, the family headed out, and joined the crowd of people heading to the square.

Her family hugged her one last time, before she got into line to check in. Wincing at the sharp prick, she pressed her finger to the book under her spot, before going to her section at the back. It was times like this that she wished that she had friends, so that she could have someone to calm the nerves that were slowly building. After everyone was checked in, their escort, Tatiana Cavaal walked out, teetering in 5 inch blue heels. Lilac scoffed in disgust at her outfit, as Tatiana started the video that was the same every year. Once it was over, she announced that she would now pick the female tribute. With a clear voice she read out the name.

"Lilac Quainte! Where are you deary?" She crooned out, a grin wide on her face.

Moving from her spot, the chosen tribute quietly made her way up, standing to the left of the escort.

"And now for the boys!" She grabbed a slip from the bottom and read it out.

"Blaze Carver!" From the seventeen-year-old section, out stepped a boy with light brown curly hair. He was average height but at the same time looked strong.

"Your tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!" After shaking hands, she was grasped by the shoulders and led to the city hall where she would say her goodbyes. Her mother, father and Oak came in.

"Opal didn't want to say goodbye?" She couldn't help but question. Lilac didn't mind, her and her sister weren't close and it was safe to say that they wouldn't miss each other.

"She said she had things to do or something." Oak spoke up.

"We love you, you know that. You're smart, you have what it takes to win." Her father started.

"Do what you have to do to win. I don't care what it is. Just, please try to come home to us?" her mother practically begged her.

"I promise, that I'll try to come home. It just depends who I'm up against."

Their time was up, and after pressing something into her palm, her mother led them out of the room, giving her one last smile. Lilac as sure it was the last time she would ever see them again. Looking down at her palm, she could see her mother's favorite bracelet in it. Slipping it onto her wrist, she waited until the peacekeepers came.

Ten minutes later, her and Blaze were in the backseat of the car, which led them to the train station.

_Please let me come home. _ Lilac couldn't help but pray, as she grabbed the handle and pulled herself up the steps of the train.

_It's go time._

* * *

"Whether you think you can or you think you can't, you're right."

**Blaze Carver, 17, District Five Male**

* * *

The air was cool against his warm skin, as he grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He didn't plan for this to happen today, but here he was. His sister's boyfriend needed help fixing his motorbike, and being the kind person he is, he agreed to help him.

Blaze reached over and grabbed the nearby wrench and started to tighten a few screws that were loose.

"So, any nerves, excitement?" He could hear Issac call from the other side of the room as he moved around, grabbing the tools he needed.

"I mean, I have a 1 in 3000 shot of getting picked, granted it's more likely to happen now that there is a twist." He replied back as he wiped the grease and oil from his hands. Glancing at the clock, it was already eight. The duo continues to work, and after tightening one last bolt, Blaze declared the motorbike as good as new.

"Here, go try it out." He said to Issac, before picking himself off the ground. Glancing down, he noticed that his reaping outfit-a tan dress shirt and slacks- had oil and grease among other stuff on them. Sighing out, Blaze knew that he didn't have time to change once he got home.

"I'm going to head home, help my siblings get ready." He told Issac, who wished him luck as he headed out and down the street. His home was a madhouse, as his mother was trying to tame his little sister, Fiamma. Climbing the stairs, He could see Hugo sitting on his bed, head in his hands. Crouching down, he grasped the younger boys hands.

"What's up?" He asked softly.

Hugo glanced up at him, unshed tears in his eyes.

"What if it's me that gets picked?" He spoke.

Blaze felt his heart break. He hated that his brother would live in fear every reaping day.

"Trust me, it won't be you. If anything, it'll be me." The older boy said, pressing a kiss to Hugo's forehead. "Come on now, let's get you ready."

With the family all ready to go, their mother and father led them out of the house, Blaze keeping a close eye on Hugo. They broke off once they got into the check in line. When it was his turn, a comment from the peacekeeper didn't go unnoticed.

"Your reaping outfit is filthy. Didn't you have anything better to wear?" He was questioned. Blaze bit the inside of his cheek to keep from talking back. It wouldn't get him anywhere. Pressing the needle to his skin, he pressed it to the spot that held his name before grabbing his little brother again.

"I'll come get you after okay?" A nod came from him, and glancing once more, Blaze went to his own section.

Coming out in blue heels, was their escort, Tatiana Cavaal, who's color of the year seemed to be teal. It honestly hurt Blaze's eyes to even look at it.

"War, terrible war…"

Same old video every time.

A tap on the microphone broke him from his daze.

"Lilac Quainte! Where are you deary?" He heard he speak, her accent making the words sugary sweet. Gross.

A girl appeared, almost to be in shock that she was picked. She had brown wispy hair, and appeared to be a little shorter than Blaze.

Would the next name read be his?

His suspicions were true.

"Blaze Carver!" Laughing at himself, he forced himself to go up onto the stage. He could feel Lilac's eyes on him, drinking in his appearance. Smirking a bit, he glanced over at her.

"And your tributes for the 100th Hunger Games from District Five!" He and Lilac shook hands, and he was led into City Hall.

His mother and Hugo came in, arching a brow at the absence of his sister and father.

"He took her home."

"You'll come back, right Blaze?" Hugo asked, tears already falling from his blue eyes.

Blaze had a feeling that he wouldn't come back, but he couldn't let his brother in on that.

"Yeah, promise!" he ruffled his hair, before pulling his mother into a tight hug.

"Take care of them. I know I'm probably not going to return. Make sure he doesn't take out any extra food, or whatever it is. I don't want his name in their more times than it needs to be. Tell Fiamma that I love her more than anything. There's letters for everyone in my room on my nightstand. Read them when the time comes. I love you, and thank you for everything." Blaze felt tears welling into his eyes.

"I promise. I love you more than anything sweetheart." he mother whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead.

The door opened, and in came the peacekeeper from check in, who grabbed him tightly on the arm and led him out of the room and to the car. Sucking in a deep breath, he willed himself not to cry.

The train was beautiful, and taking no time, he boarded it.

* * *

**_23 have to die_**

**_1 will come out alive_**

**_Who will it be?_**

* * *

theflowercrowns here!

Sorry for taking so long to upload, life has been insane and a lot of family stuff is going on. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank for to _SchroedingersKneazle _for Blaze and to

_ DragonOfTheStars1429 _for Lilac! I hope I did them justice.

I will try to get a chapter up once a week. So i should have the reapings done by January 7th 2020. My goal is to get the story done by September of next year.

Don't forget to read and review!

**_theflowercrowns_**


	11. reapings: district six part one

"I don't live to please _you_"

Abigail Hayes, 16, District Six Female

* * *

Her day started out as normal. But, it wouldn't end that way.

It started out as normal. She had woken up before the sun was awake, wanting to get a treat for herself on reaping day. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she shivered from the cold air seeping into her room from the cracks that were in her window. The female grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of old faded pants and slipped them on. The past two years that she had been alone had been rough. It took some time getting use to living by herself in an old abandoned house on the outskirts of District Six.

Dew covered the grass as she slipped out of her room through the window, hitting the ground softly. As she made her way from the yard, she pulled her faded and torn jacket over her. It was still early enough to where the air had some bite into it. The only people awake at this time of day, were the ones who did early morning shifts at the train station, as well as some factory workers and some store workers. The girl slipped onto the main street, pulling the hood up. She noticed the man up in front of her had what looked like an apple and an orange -which were hard to come by- in his pockets, as he ate what looked liked the first apple. A grin appeared on her face. Working quickly, she got in step with the man, but was sure to keep a few paces behind him, as he turned the corner, she struck, grabbing the fruit from the pockets and making a quick exit. She could hear the man curse out, as she turned the corner onto the next street.

The air slowly started to warm up as the hour went by. She stopped by the trading area to grab a small loaf of bread and jam. Quickly shoving the items of purchase in the pocket of her jacket, she slipped back into the street of people that were making their way around town. The time from the town clock read 8:47 in the morning. Meaning, she had enough time to eat and get changed into a somewhat decent outfit before the reaping. The female softly sighed, and turned the corner again, noting a peacekeeper heading in her direction. Looking behind her, she took off quickly and quietly, knowing that if she got caught she would be killed. Thankfully she slipped back into the old building and away from prying eyes.

Softly sighing, she placed her goods on the table before going and using the hose out back to clean off. Wrapping a towel around her, she went into her room, and grabbed the lilac dress her sister wore on her last reaping and pulled it over her head. A tear escaped her lips, and she willed herself not to cry. Now wasn't the time for this. Pulling her hair back with a ribbon, she tied it off, and went back to the kitchen. Eating a quick breakfast of bread with jam as well as an apple and one of the oranges. Once it hit nine, she slipped on a pair of flats, and made her way into the crowd of people making their way into town. Check in went easy, as she made her way to an open spot in the 16-year-old section. Their escort, Ruby Jett made her way out onto the stage, the sound of her heels clicking filled the air, and Abigail focused on taking even breaths, trying to not let her nerves get to her. The same video started, and she tore her eyes away from the screen. The twelve year olds looked the most nervous, most of them clasping hands with the person next to them. She bit down on her lap, her fingers twisting in the material of her dress.

And then, it was time to pick the tributes.

"Abigail Hayes!" Was called out. It took a sharp nudge to her left side to realized that it had been her name that was called. Refusing to show anything on her face, she walked up onto the stage cool and calm. The escort shot her a soft smile as she moved to the bowl full of male names and selected a slip.

"Harley Debeers!"

From the eighteen year old section came a tall, built boy with brown hair. The eyes looked so familiar as he made his way up onto the stage, his face set in a frown. Forced to shake hands, they were led to the city hall building to say goodbyes. For Abigail, it led her to be alone in a room with her thoughts spinning for the next twenty minutes. A knock sounded on the door, and a peacekeeper came in, telling her that time was up and that it was time to go. The air was warmer as she walked alongside the keeper, a smile almost appearing on her face. She would get treated like royalty for the next two weeks. For once, she would get to eat to her hearts content, and get hot showers for the first time in her life.

She was _ y_

* * *

theflowercrowns here!

So so sorry for the delay in updating, it's been almost a whole month! But college came first, and I go in for my final on wednesday and then I have all the time to write this fanfic.

So, in my need and wanting to get something up, I'm going to split District six into two parts so that I can get something up now.

Huge thanks to **TeamShadow** for Abigail, I love her character already and I hope I did her justice.

I want to get at least 6 reviews on this chapter for me to update.

as always, dont forget to read and review, leave your thoughts on Abigail and how far you think that she will go in the games!

theflowercrowns.


	12. reapings: district six part two

"Selfless _action_ is a source of _strength_"

_**Harley Debeers, 18, District Six Male**_

* * *

"Harley! It's time to get up!"

Jolting awake, the male turned to face his mother, and nodded.

"Give me a sec, are we volunteering this morning?" He asked, as he pushed the covers off his body and got out of bed. His mother simply nodded before leaving the room, probably to go and get herself ready. He rubbed his face to wake himself up before going to the bathroom that was thankfully connected to his room. After taking a quick shower, he dressed quickly in a short sleeve shirt as well as a pair of pants. Harley made his way down the stairs and slipped his shoes on. His mother handed him a mug of coffee which he threw back like it was water.

"We're going to help out at the children's home, there are boxes by the door that you can help carry." her tone was crisp and clipped. He rolled his eyes slightly but nonetheless grabbed two of the boxes and headed out of the house and down the street. He managed to glance at the clock before he left, it was 7:30. He and his mother made small talk, as they made their way to the children's home. Harley had been volunteering here since he was about twelve years old. It was then that he realized that he loved helping out other, putting their needs before his own. They arrived there at eight, knocking softly on the back door.

The owner, Jessica, let them in. She quickly took the boxes of clothes off their hands. Harley went with her to help her unpack them, while his mothers went to help care for the babies that were there.

"How's it been here?" He asked softly, as he tore open one of the boxes, and started to sort and fold the clothes. Jess let out a sigh, before responding.

"It's been, rough to say the least. A couple of our best workers have left. Which leave me and four others to run the place. Not the mention that we keep getting more and more kids each month." The male nodded, thinking for a couple minutes.

"I can mention it to my father, and see if he can do anything to help you out here." By 8:24, they were done sorting the clothes, and had moved on to cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Jessica pulled him into a tight hug before they left, whispered a good luck in his ear.

They were home by ten to nine, and Harley rushed to get ready. He pulled on a white button up shirt and a pair of slacks and black dress shoes. He pulled a comb through his hair, and for the first time that morning, let his thoughts wonder.

Would he be selected this year?

The possibility was there, and he had a pretty good chance of having his name in the bowl.

He knew that being the mayors son, while it had it's perks, it wouldn't save him from being reaped.

He ran his fingers through his hair, as he heard his mother call him from down stairs.

It was time to go.

He and his mother left the house, and walked the short distance to the check in station, as she went to go meet up with his father. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and headed off. Taking a deep breath, he got himself in line to be checked in. Soon enough, he was checked in, and walked to the front, and situated himself next to someone he knew from school. Their escort, Ruby Jett made her way out onto the stage, the sound of her heels clicking filled the air, and Harley let his eyes wonder around the area. The twelve year old looked terrified, while the eighteen year old looked bored.

As always, the video started as soon as the screen was down, and he let himself get lost in his mind again. A sharp tap and loud noise brought him back to the present, as the escort called out the female tributes name.

"Abigail Hayes!" From the sixteen year old section, a small girl with short black hair and somewhat dirty clothes appeared. She looked timid and shy. Would she even have a shot of lasting past the bloodbath?

"Harley Debeers!"

Wait, that was his na- he just got reaped. Keeping his face blank, he made his way up onto the stage, not missing the whispers of him being the mayors kid. He shook hands with Abigail, noting that she looked a little like his mother, and was led into city hall to say his good byes.

The room was nice, filled with neutral colors, he noted as he sat down onto the chair. The door opened a few moments later and his mother rushed in, quickly explaining that his father was already getting in touch with some people he knew from the capitol.

"There's something you need to know." She started, her eyes glancing down. Nodding at her to continue, he couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"The female tribute, Abigail, she's your cousin. Her mother was my sister. She was killed along with her husband in an explosion about eleven years ago. All Abigail had left was her sister, your other cousin Kaylee. Kaylee was executed about two years ago for getting caught stealing. We haven't really seen much of Abigail since. But listen to me, you need to try to work with her in the arena, we're the only family she has left." His mother finished, quickly wiping at her eyes to hid the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Of course I will try to work with her. I'll ally with her, which would give her a chance at coming back at least." He smiled softly, letting his eyes look up at his mother. A knock sounded at the door, and he was pulled into a tight hug, and he had to blink back tears.

"I love you Harley."

"I love you too Mother."

He was led by the peacekeeper to the car and he slid in besides Abigail. He would have to tell her once they were in the train, or at least sometime before the Games started.

He had to protect her, even if it was the last thing he would do.


	13. reapings: district seven

"_If you step on a flower it won't bud"_

_**Lindsay Burkebeile,12, District Five Female**_

* * *

It was times like this that were her favorite. It was before the sun was up, and she was able to watch the sun rise. She moved to a better spot to see the sun rise, and wrapped the blankets around herself. Purples and pinks slowly started to appear on the horizon, and peaks of the first sun rays came with it. A smile played on her lips as she raised herself up. Seeing the sun just starting to come up, that was her signal to go and get ready so that she could meet her friend to do some foraging in the forests. Hopefully her father wasn't up yet, it was only about 7:10 in the morning.

Lindsay slipped off the bed, dressing in a long sleeve shirt and pants, she packed a small bag with her reaping clothes. Lindsay creeped out of her room, looking down the hall to her Father's open door, hearing his snores. So far so good. The floor was cold beneath her feet as she walked quietly and quickly to the door at the end of the hall, slipping her feet into her shoes before she opened the door.

The air was slightly warm, showing that the day would be warmer than normal, as Lindsay turned left and headed to the outskirts of the district. She hummed quietly to herself, as she slipped under the weak spot in the fence, making sure nothing got caught on the wires. From a distance, she could see Willow sitting on a log, braiding flowers together. Willow wasn't the sharpest axe, but she was protective of Lindsay, and would do anything to keep her safe.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" She called out to Willow, as she got closer, and set her bag down besides the girl. Willow finished off the flower chain and smiled.

"It's as good as a morning can get." She responded, and started to weave the flowers into her hair. She started singing softly, as Lindsay slipped off her shoes, and took off into the forest to look for something for breakfast. Finding a blueberry bush, she plucked handfuls and placed them into her pockets. Walking a bit further, she spotted some moss that was safe to eat, and grabbed a few handfuls of those as well. Willow mentioned about wanting to go the dam that was about a mile away, so they went there to eat and talk. Not to mention that there was an old rebel base near by.

While they ate, their conversations turned to the reapings that were to happen in an hours time.

"The probability of us getting chosen, is slim to none. I mean, both of our names are in there once, and there are some that have their names in there like 50 times." Lindsay said, as she popped a blueberry into her mouth. She wasn't wrong, the chances of them getting picked was about 1 in 1000. But, knowing her luck, Lindsay would probably get picked. They had a reason to pick her too, because of her rebel tendencies. Her own mother, who was 14 when she had her, was selected in the next years reapings. She made it only past the bloodbath before she was killed by the careers. Since then, her father turned abusive and alcohol to numb the pain.

"If you get picked, I'll volunteer." Lindsay assured her friend, as she grabbed a small piece of moss. Willow nodded and the pair fell into silence. Letting out a sigh, she noted that the sun was higher, which probably meant it was about time to go.

"We should finish up and then we'll need to go. The reapings are bound to start soon." She muttered, as she finished out the moss. They parted ways ten minutes later, Willow leaving first. Lindsay quickly changed into a white blouse and a pair of black pants. Shoving the bag into the log, she headed off. Pushing herself underneath the fence, she wiped away all traces of the woods. She met up with her father about half way into town, him asking her where she had been. She replied that she went on a run to clear her head.

He just shook his head, shoving her so that she was a few paces behind him. Lindsey rolled her eyes, and when they got to the square, her father put her in line. Check in went quick, the peacekeeper pricking her finger and placing her finger onto the notebook under her name. Wiping the bloodied finger onto her pant leg, she got into the next open spot, thankfully next to Willow, who grabbed her hand tightly in her own.

The new escort for that year, Victoria Styx, came out. Her blinding pink dress made Lindsay turn her eyes away. From the speakers, came the start of the video, which Lindsay watched. Then, with a tap on the microphone, Victoria went to the female bowl and grabbed a slip.

"And the female tribute for District Seven is, Lindsay Burkebeile!" Clearing her throat, Lindsay moved from her spot, and made her way to the stage. Her hands trembled slightly as she climbed the steps, and she stood to the left side of Victoria.

"Now for the Male tribute. " She grabbed another slip, this time from the male bowl.

"Barron Oakridge!" She watched as a small, scrawny male made his way up. His eyes tearing up. Lindsay knew him, they had talked a few times during class and sometimes ran into each other out and about in the District. They shook hands, and then went into the Justice Building.

Lindsay's goodbyes went rather quickly. Her father came in, made her promise that she would come back, or else. She swore to him, but not before rolling her eyes. Her cheek had gotten a new bruise from that. Willow was the next one in, already a crying mess. Lindsay pulled her friend into a hug, telling her that it would be okay.

"I'm going to try to come back. And if I don't, keep an eye on my father will ya?" She asked softly, wiping a few tears that escaped. Willow pressed something into her hand, and hugged her tightly again. The peacekeeper came, and led Lindsay out of the room. She was shoved into a car alongside Barron. A sigh escaped her lips, knowing that the next three week would determine if she would survive or not.

She had to t r y.

* * *

"Take a _good look_ at something before _you _make a _decision_."

Barron Oakridge, 12, District Seven Male

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise as Barron awoke. Stretching up, he heard his back pop. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 6:55 in the morning. Normally he would sleep in most days, but today was Reaping Day. He yawned as he pulled himself out of bed, heading out the door and to the bathroom down the hall. He rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn. He seemed to be the only one awake, he noted as he turned the shower on, undressed and got in.

After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and used another one to dry his hair. The teen walked down the hall, back to his room and shut the door. Barron got dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, seeing no point to get ready for the reaping. Blowing out a sigh, he turned and went back into the hall and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a pot and the last of the milk from the fridge, he poured it into the pot and turned the heat on medium. He reached up and grabbed the container that they used for hot chocolate and set it on the counter. As soon as the milk was just starting to boil, he dumped two scoops in and mixed it in, before putting the drink into a mug.

He sat at the kitchen table, slowly sipping his drink. Ten minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the hall and his father came out, looking tired. He got a cup of coffee and sat across from Barron.

"Today's reaping day." He spoke, turning his attention to the male.

"I know." Barron respond, sipping cocoa, and crossing his ankles.

"You know how important they are right?"

Barron huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes father, it's important to pick children, just so they can fight to the death." He spoke, sarcastically. His father scrowled, and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen here, what they're doing has been going strong for now one hundred years boy, if you are to get chosen, you will comply. You will hold your hea g"

Rolling his eyes, Barron got up, placed his mug in the sink and then put his shoes on and headed out the door. He had plans to go and meet up with Lyle and Amity to hang out before they needed to leave for the reapings.

Lyle caught up to him, and shoved him slightly.

"Ready for our first reaping?" He joked as he ran up ahead to where Amity was, a grin on her face.

"Last hang out before maybe one of us gets picked." She called out. The trio went down the street, and went into the forest, climbing into the trees. They tried to see who could climb the highest, the fastest and who could jump further. They laughed, they joked,a few tears slipped. But they had fun.

"Crap, I gotta run, mom said she'd help me get ready for the reaping!" Barron gasped out, fighting to get his breath back. He ran off in the direction of home, making it there as the clock hit eight. His mother was awake, cooking breakfast as he walked in. Shooting her a smile, he went to his room, and got dressed.

His reaping outfit was a beige shirt, which was too baggy in the middle and pants that were too long. A knock on the door sounded and his mother came in, a box of pins in her hands. She worked quietly, pinning the shirt and pants when they needed to be pinned. Pressing a kiss to his head, she left the room. Barron grabbed his socks and his nicest pair of dress shoes and sat on his bed to put them on.

If he was reaped, could he make his father proud?

That was always the constant thoughts going through his head, was how to please his father. How he could make his father happy. Shaking his head, he left the room and went to his little brothers room. Seeing him struggling to button his shirt up, he knelt down to help him.

"Promise me if I get picked, you'll take care of mom?" He asked him, and fixed the collar of the shirt before standing up.

"Promise."

* * *

The clock rang out at nine, and Barron looked around had a gut feeling that it would be him, it just had to be. Maybe, this could be his escape.

The new escort for that year, Victoria Styx, came out. Her blinding pink dress made Barron cringe. How could someone where such a bright color. From the speakers, came the start of the video,which Barron tuned out. He could care less for it. Then, with a tap on the microphone, Victoria went to the female bowl and grabbed a slip.

"And the female tribute for District Seven is, Lindsay Burkebeile!" From the twelve year old side on the female side, he saw a skinny girl. Her hair so blonde it looked hands seemed to tremble slightly as she climbed the steps, and she stood to the left side of Victoria.

"Now for the Male tribute. " She grabbed another slip, this time from the male bowl.

"Barron Oakridge!"

He choked on a gasp, forcing it down. He had /needed/ to be strong. But as he walked up, he felt tears well up and he forced them not to fall. He knew Lindsay, having seen her around school and out and about in the district. He shook her hand and they were separated as they went into the justice building.

His mother and Brother came in, tears in their eyes.

"Oh my baby!" his mother cried out, pulling him into a hug.

"I'll be okay mom, promise. I'll learn what I need to, so that I can survive. Who knows, maybe I can win and we can move into the Victor's house." He smiled, the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Just do what you need to, I know it's going to be hard, but just try your best." She whispered into his hair. His brother hugged him next, silent tears falling down his face.

"Hey, buddy. You gotta be strong alright? Gotta look out for mom okay? I'm going to come back. I promise."

The door slammed opened, and a peacekeeper came in.

"Times up. Let's go."

Barron hugged his mother and brother again, before standing and following the peacekeeper down the hallways, a left and out the back entrance. Lindsay was already in the car, as he slid into the seat next to her.

This was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

Hey y'all!

Thank you so much for the review so far. Here's District Seven and it's a day early! Thank you to **_DistrictFiveRavenclaw_ **for Lindsay and Barron, I loved writing them and I hope I did them justice!

Don't forget to read and review!

_theflowercrowns_.


	14. reapings:district eight

"Children are not things to be moulded, but people to be unfolded."

Grazyna Sewc, 15,District Eight Female

* * *

Screams is what almost always woke her up in the morning. This morning, was not an exception. Letting herself flop back against the covers, and ran her hands over her face. Her siblings were lucky they were cute. Grazyna got out of bed, and went over to her closet. Grabbing her favorite pastel pink dress, she slipped it on, and grabbed the black flats and placed them by the bed. She ran a brush carefully though her hair and pulled it up and out of her face. She yawned as she stepped out into the hall, and peered into the living room. Her two youngest siblings, Ramie and Rivet were in front of the TV, watching the recaps of the previous years games.

Shaking her head, she headed into the kitchen to try to find something to make for breakfast. Footsteps came from the hallway, running into the room, as Taffeta ran into the room. She loved that her siblings were so carefree, and glad that they still had a few years before they were eligible for the Games. Grabbing a pan, she lit the stove, as she got a bowl and cracked a few eggs in it.

The room was starting to warm up, so she went over to the window and opened it to let some air in. Today would most likely be another warm one. Eyeing the clock the wall, she saw that it was just almost eight in the morning. Less than an hour to get everyone ready and out the door for the Reapings. Pouring the eggs into the pan, she started to scramble them. A couple minutes later, the door to the house opened and cries of "Pahmina!" Came from the younger ones. She grinned, and pulled the pan off the stove, and started portioning them out for each sibling.

"Morning, and don't worry, Tuck was with me." Pahmina spoke as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey, I figured that much, you know how much closer he is to you than me. He's okay though?" She asked, as she pours her sister a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, he's good. We went out early to watch the sun rise. Give yourself one more good day."

Placing a half slice of bread with jam on it, she carried the plates to the table and set them down. Calling out for her siblings, they all ran in and took their spot. Grabbing the pitcher of water, she eyed how much was left and sighed. She poured everyone some water, and sat down at her spot. She could see Taffeta eyeing her empty glass, as she felt someone hug her. Seeing it was Tuck, she pulled him tighter, whispering a good morning to him. Once he was in his spot, they all started eating.

"Alright, now listen!" She called out, "Today is suppose to be extra warm so once I get more water, I want all of you to have an extra cup or two before we leave. I don't want any of you getting sick at all during the reaping okay?" She spoke, and her siblings agreed.

"How come you don't have any water?" She heard Taffeta ask her, big brown eyes looking at her.

"I wanted to make sure that you all had enough for breakfast. It's okay, I'll get more in a bit, okay?"

Breakfast went on as normal, the younger ones chatting amongst themselves. After cleaning the dishes and setting them to dry, she filled up the pitcher and poured water for the siblings. Letting out another small yawn, she made her way back up to her room, seeing that Pahmina was starting to get the younger ones ready. Grazyna mouthed a 'thank you' before going back to her room. She heard her father's door opened, and seconds later, he stumbled by her room, and scoffed at her.

"You, look disgraceful." His face twisted up into a scowl. "Try to make yourself look fucking decent."

She sat on her bed, as she retied her hair, and couldn't help the tears that fell. She missed her mother during times like this. Her mother had died when she was eleven, due to a virus and she couldn't get medicine to save her. Since then her father had closed off, really only feeding the kids. Grazyna had taken on the motherly role in her younger siblings, having to grow up rather quickly.

Maybe her father was right, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a tiny bit too small, her body looking skinny. She knew that she was pretty, having hearing others mention it, but she couldn't see it. She thought that she looked, well, plain and average. Wiping her face from the tears and putting a smile on, the girl slipped her shoes onto her feet, got up and went to help get the kids ready.

* * *

Grazyna held onto Taffeta and Ramie's hands tightly. Once they got to the check in, she and Pahmina passed the younger ones off to their father. She watched as her sister, made her way to the seventeen-year-old section, as she made her own way to the fifteen year old sector. Luckily there was one familiar face that she saw, her best friend Ester. Grinning, she grasped the female into a tight hug, and grabbed her hand in her, a habit they picked up after their first reaping.

The ever so familiar color of mint green made her eyes hurt, as their escort, Roman Maximus made his way out onto the stage. His skin and hair seemed to all blend into one.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games, and as always, May the Odd be ever in your favor!" He crooned out, a wicked grin on his face. Grazyna couldn't help but glare at the man. How could he be so cheerful about picking kids to send to their death? God, she hated the Capitol.

"As always, we'll start with the video from the Capitol!"

* * *

"Ladies first!"

The escort went over to the bowl holding the names of the females that were eligible, and plucked one from the middle.

"The female tribute for District Eight is Grazyna Sewc!" Somewhere from the front came a gasp. As Grazyna made her way to the stage, she shook her head to Pahmima. She would not volunteer for her.

"And now, the male tribute is Alban Roth!" From the sixteen year old side, came an average height male, who seemed to be built. They forced the teens to shake had before leading them to say their goodbyes.

Pahmina, along with the young ones came in, tears already falling down the faces of the three youngest. Grazyna pulled them into her arms, whispering that it would be okay.

"Pahmina will take care of you now. You listen to her okay? No picking fights and be good. I'll miss you all, but I'm going to try and come back." She whispered to them, tears silently falling down her face.

She hated that she was going to be separated from them, but she knew that they would be okay with Pahmina.

She would come back.

She had to.

* * *

"Do what you have to do so you can do what you want to do."

Alban Hugh Roth,16, District Eight Male

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise as Alban made his way home from his night shirt at the local factory. It had been another slow and boring shift, of him sewing up peacekeeper uniforms. He hated his job, but knew that it was important that he keep it. The only thing that didn't sit well with him was that it didn't pay that well, often leaving him and his siblings hungry. He paused for a moment, wiping the sweat off his forehead and taking a few deep breaths, the heat of the factory always made him lightheaded and faint, and today was no different.

He finally arrived at the small, rundown house that they had started taking shelter in four years ago. His two brothers were sleeping on the floor, covered up with blankets. Shaking his headed, he went to wake them.

"Come on you two, it's time to get up." He shook them gently. Jute was the first one up, rubbing his eyes softly and yawning. It took an extra five minutes to ger Rollag up, and even then he was grouchy.

"Alban, I'm hungry." he heard Jute say softly, brown eyes wide. Running his hand through his hair, he made up his mind.

"Stay with your brother, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Walking quickly, he spotted the local bakery, lights only just coming on. Looking through it, he could see half used loaves, and at the bottom, almost like the gods were looking down on him, was a perfectly good loaf. Granted, it was burnt on the bottom but he wasn't picky. Grabbing what he could and shoving it in his pockets, he mae his way away. As he walked back, he could feel himself getting weaker. Having not eaten in almost two days and working almost 18 hours a day, his body was taking a beating.

His breaths came on in puffs, as he fought against the black spots that came into his vision. No, he had to be strong. Finally, his house came into view, and he could of sobbed with relief. He let the door shut softly behind him, and his brothers heads perked up.

"Reaping day gift." He held the loaf up, and sat on the floor next to then. Dividing the bread into three, he gave them the bigger pieces before breaking off pieces of his own and eating them.

After a quick wash up, Alban went to get Jute ready. Pulling a nice shirt and a pair of his old pants onto the boy, he ran the comb to try to tame the hair.

"Ow, that hurts!" Came from the boy, as he tried to pull away.

"You fighting it, only makes it worse!" He chided, brushing the comb through the boys hair one last time. "You're good, go and wait in the living room." He called out, as the youngest ran as soon as the brush was out of his hair.

"I swear, that kid." Alban muttered softly, shaking his head. Rollag came in, just finishing buttoning up his shirt, and grabbed the comb.

"Ready for today?" He asked Alban.

"Are we ever ready?" The eldest spoke, and pulled the belt through the loopholes and tightening it. He'd have to somehow get a new pair of pants soon, somehow.

"If I get chosen this year, you need to promise me you'll look out for Jute, he's only just a kid. And don't come say good byes, It's better for all of us if we just don't."

"I promise."

* * *

The ever so familiar color of mint green made her eyes hurt, as their escort, Roman Maximus made his way out onto the stage. His skin and hair seemed to all blend into one.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games, and as always, May the Odd be ever in your favor!" He crooned out, a wicked grin on his face. Alban wanted to slap that grin off the mans face. It was then that he realize that the Capitol was better at stealing the lives of kids, then he was at stealing food, which said a lot since he was actually good at stealing

"As always, we'll start with the video from the Capitol!"

* * *

"Ladies first!"

The escort went over to the bowl holding the names of the females that were eligible, and plucked one from the middle.

"The female tribute for District Eight is Grazyna Sewc!" Somewhere from the front came a gasp. Alban watched as girl from the fifteen year old section make her way up, head held high.

"And now, the male tribute is Alban Roth!"

He could see Rollag wanting to lunge forward, to take his spot. Alban shook his head, he couldn't do that to his younger brother. He'd never forgive himself for it. Making his way up, he kept his face blank, not wanting to let people see his emotions.

After shaking the girls hand, he was led into the nicest room he had seen in his life. Letting himself sit on the couch, he relaxed the best that he could, given the situation. At least he'd be well fed for the next two weeks.

But, maybe, _just_ _maybe_, he'd find his way home.

* * *

Hey y'all!

Here's District 8! Huge thanks to CuriousClove for Alban and Grazyna, I love them both and I hope I wrote them to what you expected!

As always, don't forget to read and review, I want to get to 35 reviews and then I will post district nine! We're finally almost done with the reapings!

theflowercrowns


	15. reapings:district nine

_"A human being is a single being. Unique and unrepeatable"_

_**Clover O'Riley,17, District Nine Female**_

* * *

Here she was, on the morning of the reaping, panicking out of her mind. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she forced herself out of bed. It was reaping tradition for her to get ready at her best friend's house. Clover grabbed her bag from besides her bed and started to pack it. Shoving her comb, a couple hair ties, her reaping outfit and her shoes, she left her room. Pulling her jacket over herself, she slipped an old pair of flats on and quietly left the house. She had been living by herself for almost two years, having long since been able to take care of herself. Not a day went by that she didn't miss her parents, mostly her mother.

Her mother had died when she was thirteen, due to some mystery disease, and about two months after that her father disappeared. Her sister, Astelia, had taken care of her until she had turned 16, when she died from the same illness that took their mother. It was a lot for Clover to handle, often wanting something to end the pain that she felt. People often looked over her, from an early age she was singled out in school. She had been born with dark skin, as well as violet eyes. Not to make matters worse, as Clover got older, she started to get spots of white on her arms, legs and face. People say that it's a defect that went almost extinct a hundred years ago, and rarely did people get it.

The girl went through the back alley near Laurel's house, and slipped into the window he always left open for her. When she was younger, she spent most of her day there, only returning when the sky went dark. Laurel's room was still dark and she glanced at the clock.

_8:02am_

It was earlier than any of them would wake up, but it was Reaping Day, and everyone had to be in the square at Nine. Grabbing a cup and filling it with water, she placed her bag down in the bathroom, and went into the boy's room. A scream pierced the air as soon as she sent the water flying at him. She hid in her giggles, and just sent him a smile.

"I swear, you're lucky I love you." He grinned at her, ruffling her hair. She just grinned, as she made her way into the bathroom. As she watched Laurel get ready, she started to draw on her legs. Just random flowers and little eyes were luckily her outfit would hide them. The only person that understood her, was her best friend. Clover felt the most confident around him, and he was the only one she really spoke too.

"I'm scared." She spoke, her voice low, as she focused on the petals on the flower taking up most of her upper thigh.

"It's going to be okay, trust me. You have the same chance I do at getting picked." Laurel reassured her, as he finished tying his shoes, and move away from the mirror.

Clover took his spot, hopping down and grabbing her comb, and started to pull and tug it through her hair. She let out a sigh, not wanting to admit that her name was in there more than his was. The girl needed the extra ration of grain to survive. Laurel was lucky enough to still have his parents.

Sliding the comb through her hair one last time, she grabbed her outfit out of the bag. It was just a green dress and black leggings. After peeling off her shirt, she slid the dress on, smoothing out the wrinkles in it. Pulling up the leggings, she grabbed the hair tied and secured her hair into a bun on the top of her head. Her violet eyes scanned over her body, and she concluded that she didn't look that bad.

"It's 8:45, we should probably head out." Laurel's voice brought her into the present. She nodded, grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. The pair walked hand in hand, Laurel rubbing circles on the back of her hand. It calmed her slightly.

* * *

_What if she did get picked?_

_Would she be a bloodbath?_

_Or, perhaps she could actually make it far in the Arena. _

_Would she be the first one people sought out? Because she seemed 'weak?'_

* * *

The check in went as normal, and Laurel pulled her into a hug before heading to his own section. Taking a deep breath, the female slipped into an open spot, keeping her eyes straight ahead to look at the stage.

A few minutes later, the sound of heels clicking grew louder as their escort Amora Lightwood made her way on stage. Her blue hair clashing with the deep red color dress that she seemed to be wearing.

"Welcome Welcome! To the annual Reaping for the One Hundredth Hunger Games! As always, we will start with a video from the Capitol."

"War, terrible war.." The sound started, the video always the same. Sometimes, Clover wished they would at least update it. Huffing out a breath slightly, she turned her attention to looking around the people next to her. Some were clutching hands with others, looking terrified, others looks calm, and at peace.

She wish she could be calm about this. But she just had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, that said she would get picked.

"..Ladies first!" Amora grinned, her teeth unnaturally white. Clover grimace at the sight.

"The female tribute that will represent District Nine is Clover O'Riley!"

Silent fell over the District, as Clover recovered from the shock.

_She_ had just been _reaped._

Rolling her eyes, she made her way up, wanting the attention to be off her already. Amora smiled at her as she selected the male name.

"The male tribute is Luke Copperstar!" From the sixteen year old section, came someone Clover had seen around. They were both considered outliers, with her skin and the spots, and him with his skin so pale he looked ill, and eyes red. She sent him a smile as he made his way up. He shook her hand tightly, but softly as she walked with the peacekeepers to the City Hall.

* * *

Her only visitor was Laurel, who pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"It's going to be okay. You're strong enough and smart enough!" He spoke, letting his chin rest on her head. A few tears escaped the girls eyes.

"But what if i'm not?" Her voice was a whisper, cracking as sobs started.

"But you are, I've known you for almost ten years now, you're the strongest person I know."

They were silent after that, just trying to keep themselves together. Clover sniffed and freed her hand for a second to wipe at her eyes.

"I'm probably not going to come back."

"Don't think like that. You never know. Promise to try to win, for me?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

_"I didn't choose to be this way but you've got to make do with what you got"_

**_Luke Copperstar, 16, District Nine Male._**

* * *

_Sometimes he wished he didn't exist. _

_He just wishes he could fade away. _

_Life would be easier for him that way._

* * *

Luke sighed out, kicking a rock across the road. It was only six in the morning, but he had been awake for four hours, not being able to sleep. Sighing once more, he opened the door to the library and entered. It normally wasn't opened but he knew the owner and was allowed in any time. The library became his safe place.

Setting his bag on the table in the furthest corner, he located one of the few computers that still worked and logged on. He was determined to find out what happened to his father. He was sick of fifteen years of not knowing what happened. His mother had told him the story when he turned twelve.

Apparently, his father had been shot and killed when Luke was barely a year old. But, something about the way his mother told it, seemed.. Off. The boy started his search, starting with the basics, and then went into deeper depth. He wanted /needed/ to know what happened.

It was an hour later, that he finally found an article, that was so well hidden, he must of skipped it over the last time he searched. Carefully printing it off, and then deleting the hard drive, he dove into the article.

* * *

_**Monday August 9th, 2153**_

_Today it was announced that the Rebel, Asher Copperfield had been killed in District Nine. _

_Copperfield, 29, was one of Panem's most trusted politicians, often being seen in President Bane's office and meetings. He was one of the members on the board that would reinstate the Hunger Games after a two year hiatus. Unknown to the people of the Capitol, Copperfield harbored a large and dangerous secret. _

_Copperfield was a rebel, and had been planning with a secret group to overthrow the government. Rumors had it, he was a week away from attempting it. Luckily, word reached the Capitol and they acted quickly on it. _

"_We didn't think it would be him, ya know?" Lena Williams, another politician, spoke, clearly in distress. "I thought that he was as normal as they come." She continued. Other people that he worked with said that same thing. He didn't give off any rebel vibes at all. _

"_Copperfield was one of my most trusted members of the board, and it shocked me greatly to find out he was planning what he was." President Bane spoke, anger fulling his speech. "I knew that there was something off about him, but I chose to shove that aside, I shouldn't of. The entirety of Panem could of been at risk and we could of fallen into a third rebellion."_

_The President, in order to have a more secure country, doubled the amount of peacekeepers in each district, and to report to him with any news of rebels. _

_Article by: Ruby King_

* * *

Luke shook his head.

His father had been a rebel?

Shaking his head again, he went and shredded the papers, not wanting someone to find them.

His father had been planning against the Capitol, and maybe he would of succeeded. Maybe he would have won, and created a better Panem. Grabbing a poetry book, an started to read.

It was when he was headed home, that his day slowly started to get worse. He was met with the group of boys that liked to torment him, and fight with him. He gritted his teeth, and his hands clenched.

"Well isn't it the outcast of the District." The oldest boy, Ren spoke, a wild smirk on his face. Luke kept walking, hearing the footsteps behind him. He was tripped face first into the dirt, almost instantly getting up.

"Fuck off." Luke muttered at him, keeping his head down as he started walking. The last straw for him was when a rock hit his back, and he wheeled around and aimed a punch at Charlie, Ren's second hand man. The boy instant hit him back, causing pain to burst. Safe to say, Luke managed to get a few new bruises that day, and when he got home, his mother started to fuss over him.

"Seriously Mom, I'm fine!" He assured her, as he moved to the tub, and sat down letting the water soothe his muscles.

"They were just being assholes again." He sighed, letting his head fall back against the tile. He was clean and out in thirty minutes, dressing in the outfit his mother had laid out. A white button up shirt and slacks and a pair of dress shoes. After eating a quick breakfast of oatmeal and toast, his mother and him set out for the square.

He sucked on the finger that got pricked as he made his way to his section. Luke could see his best friend, Hope, smiling and waving at him, and he waved back.

A few minutes later, the sound of heels clicking grew louder as their escort Amora Lightwood made her way on stage. Her blue hair clashing with the deep red color dress that she seemed to be wearing.

"Welcome Welcome! To the annual Reaping for the One Hundreth Hunger Games! As always, we will start with a video from the Capitol."

"War, terrible war.." The sound started, the video always the same. He watched it, the video always interesting. Luke loved learning about the past and what happened before the Dark Days and after them.

"..Ladies first!" Amora grinned, her teeth unnaturally white.

"The female tribute that will represent District Nine is Clover O'Riley!"

Silent fell over the District, as Luke saw a small, tiny female make her way out. Her hair in a bun, and he realized who it was. He and Clover were considered outcast, /freaks/ in the district due to their genetics and what people saw. He saw her tremble slightly as she took her spot next to Amora.

"The male tribute is Luke Copperstar!" Luke paused for a second, and a sharp elbow in his side forced him to move.

* * *

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

_Maybe he would find more answers about his father._

* * *

Clover sent him a smile as he made his way up. He shook her hand tightly, but softly as he walked with the peacekeepers to the City Hall.

"Promise me you won't try to find out what happened to your father?" His mother made him promise. Luke bit his lip before speaking.

"About that, I found an old article, and it said what happed to Dad. About how he was planning an uprising and things like that."

His mother sighed from her spot on the couch, running her hand though her hair. "You weren't suppose to know until you were eighteen. I should of known that you've been looking." She smiled. "Promise me to at least try your best in the games. It's been twelve years since Nine has had a victor."

"I'll try my hardest. I love you Mom."

"I love you too Luke."

* * *

_hello hello hello!_

_Here is district nine! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and managed to get it done in about 6 hours. Huge thanks to **Nautics **_for Luke and to **_PopcornAndFanfiction _**for Clover, I hope I did them justice.

Now I know I said I wouldn't update til I got 35 reviews, but I really wanted to get this out. So I hope you all enjoy District Nine.

Feel free to read and don't forget to review!

_theflowercrowns_


	16. reapings:district ten

_"The citizens in the Capitol are probably more brainwashed than anything else. They have been raised since they were born to accept the way things are, and go along with it, even enjoy it. It's not their fault they don't know any better; it's all they've ever known."_

**_Morgan Galloper, 16, District 10 Female_  
**

* * *

_"Stop struggling!" the rough voice whispered into her ear, as her arms and legs made a feeble attempt to free herself from the man's grasp. His grip on her throat tighten even more. Her breath came out in sharp grasps. The girl watched helplessly as they pulled her horse into the trailer. Her voice had gone quiet the minute his hands contracted around her throat. From a distance, she could see and hear someone yelling for them to get her hands off her._

_Her father._

_He must of been screaming or yelling but Morgan couldn't hear it over the sound of her pumping blood in her ears. The spots grew bigger in her vision and at the last second, the arms around her throat dropped, and her legs gave out. She hissed as her hands and knees scraped against the ground as she fought to hold herself up. She could hear the peacekeeper talking roughly to her father, telling him to keep control of the wild child. Her father had pulled her into his arms, whispering words of comfort into her ears as he brought her into the house. Her mother, who had seen the encounter going on, had already gotten the first aid supplies ready. Vanessa calmed her daughter, as she wiped down her cuts and scrapes, telling her that it would be alright, and that she could /would/ be okay._

_Over the next couple months, the girl managed to get three jobs, which she was most grateful for. One was working on a poultry farm, where she would feed the chickens and collect the eggs. The second one was at a dairy farm where she fed and milked the cows. She managed to get the last one at a sheep farm, where she would herd them on a horse with the help of one or more of their dogs, as well as other people (she would also help with shearing whenever the time came). These jobs kept her busy, occupying both her body and mind, and definitely aided in a good night's sleep. It worked for a while. A long while actually. It wasn't until a couple years later when she just stopped thinking about of him,but some nights she would think of him, and prayed that he was still alive and was doing well. At the same time, was when the nightmares started to happen. They would be about being choked, only this time, would be to death. She had just turned fourteen and had gotten home from school to see Jace, in his old pen, and the tears instantly started falling. Now, at the age of 16, she had everything going right, but Reaping Day was approaching._

_That's where she was now._

* * *

With a jolt, the teen awoke, shivering slightly. First nightmare in months, but she wasn't surprised. Today was the day she always dreaded, Reaping Day. Blowing out a sigh, she layed back down, pulling the covers tighter around her. All she wanted to do was roll over and go back to bed.

She could hear her mother shutting the door to her parents' room, most likely to go and get started with the day. Morgan had been given the day off from her jobs, most likely to spend time with family and to get herself ready for the Reaping. Glancing at the sky, and just seeing the sun starting to rise, she knew she would have to get up soon if she wanted to get everything that she had planned, done before the reaping.

Morgan knew that her chances of getting picked were one in a million, well not literally. But, the chance was low enough that she shouldn't worry. But here she was, worried. Morgan shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. She could focus on that some other time, now she needed to get up, and start her day.

Pulling herself out of bed, she switched into a pair of pants and a shirt before pulling her hair up and out of her face. She grabbed a scarf that her mother gave her, and wrapped it around her neck. She absolutely hated the markings on her neck. They stood out, and staring at them always brought back memories of that day. After making her bed, Morgan slipped out of her room, shutting the door behind her softly. The house was warm, and she could smell her mother's cooking, and instantly her stomach growled. Her mother pressed a kiss to her head as she came into the kitchen, a cup of coffee already at her spot. The table had already been set, and Morgan blew out a sigh as she took the first sip of coffee. Her father joined them a few minutes later.

Her father dropped a kiss onto her forehead as he moved to sit in his spot, and her mother bringing dishes out from the kitchen and onto the table. After a quick prayer, they started eating, their focus turned to reaping day. Morgan wasn't that all nervous, her chance of being picked was statistically low enough for her to not worry. Her parents eyes turned to her, and her mother asked her how she felt about today being reaping day. Swallowing the bite of eggs, Morgan leaned back and responded.

"I mean, anything could happen today. Whatever happens, happens." She spoke softly, "I am a tad bit nervous though."

"That's to be expected, two more after this though!" her mother replied, a prideful look in her eyes. "Two more than you're safe."

* * *

Breakfast was finished quickly, and after being shooed out of the kitchen, Morgan made her way out of the house. The district was quiet, a few people here and there milling about but for the most part everyone was inside trying to soak in the last few hours they had before the reaping. Morgan headed out and into the stables, grabbing the food needed for the horses. She fed all of them, and checked their water and hay as well before stopping and opening Jace's stall. It was only here that she let herself voice her thoughts.

"Today's reaping day, and normally I wouldn't be nervous but I don't know. There just this feeling in my gut that says that it's going to be me this year. But who knows." She spoke as she reached over and grabbed the brush and started brushing his mane. Jace had always been the one she could talk to, even though he didn't understand what ever it was that she was saying.

"And I just know that if it is me, then my chances of coming back are slim." The teen blew out a sigh, as she replaced the brush and leaned into the horse. "At least you'll still be taken care of." The horse snorted, and pushed his head against her hand. The bell in the center of town rang as it hit eight in the morning, and giving Jace a last pet, Morgan headed out again.

* * *

Humming softly under her breath, she took the familiar path that connected all of her jobs, stopping first at the dairy farm, waving to the workers as she passed on her way to the office area. Knocking slightly, she walked in, and shut the door behind her. Her boss, Rita smiled softly at her.

"Good Morning Morgan."

Morgan smiled, her eyes going from Rita to the floor before she finally spoke.

"I just wanted to come by and say thank you. For taking me in when you did and everything you've done for me. I wish you luck with the farm, just in case I get picked and don't come back."

Rita stood, and pulled Morgan carefully into a soft hug.

"You've been nothing short but amazing here, and I do hope it isn't you that gets picked. But if it does happen, you have the skills and mindset to win it all."

Morgan wiped the tears that threatened to fall as she pulled back, plastering a smile onto her face.

"I'll try my hardest."

* * *

At eight thirty in the morning, Morgan had finished her goodbyes, and headed back to her house. Knowing that she only had about ten minutes left before she had to go get ready, she grabbed her knives from their spot as she made her way into the back yard.

She blew out a breath as she parted her legs a bit, grabbed one of the knives, leaned back a bit and threw it. Knife throwing had always been one of her ways to get her anger or anxiety out, and today would be no different. As each knife embedded itself into a nearby tree, a small piece of anxiety flew away.

She could do this.

* * *

"Morgan, time to get ready." She could hear her mother call for her. Placing the knives back in their spot, Morgan went inside, as her mother closed the door behind them.

"Go shower and get ready, we have to leave in twenty."

* * *

Making sure her hair was as dry as it could get, Morgan reached over and grabbed her favorite blue blouse, and tugged it over her head. She pulled out her brush from her dresser drawer and started to pull it through her hair. She separated it into two sections and started to braid it, giving her hands something to do. Slipping her pants up her legs, she pulled a white scarf from her collection, and knotted it around her neck.

Glancing up, she fixed the few stray hairs that were out of place before turning her attention to finding her shoes. Her dad popped his head in, as she was tidying up her room, a smile on his face.

"It's time to go."

* * *

Hand in hand, the trio made their way along with a couple of Morgan's parents friends down the street. The teen bit her lip every couple of seconds, a nervous habit that she had picked up when she was younger. Her mother squeezed her hand tightly, as they parted ways.

Morgan got in line, smiling softly to a few girls that she knew as she waited to get checked in. The peacekeeper that pricked her finger was a tad rough, she noted as she wiped the blood away as she quietly made her way to an open spot in the 16 year olds.

There was a nervous energy in the air, as the younger kids looked terrified, and the older ones just wanting this to be over with. A few minutes later, their escourt of five years, Zeus came out. He walked with a purpose, and Morgan just shook her head.

"Welcome, Welcome. It's time for the Reaping for the One Hundredth Annual Hunger Games!" His voice crooned out, as a stretched smile overtook his face. "As always, let us start with a video from the Capitol!"

* * *

"What a lovely video, I just love that last part, what about y'all?" You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Laughing slightly, the man went over to the bowl that held the female names -the few that were in it- and reached and grabbed the first one he touched.

"The female that will represent District Ten in this years games, is Morgan Galloper!" From somewhere behind her, said girl could hear someone scream out, -most likely her mother.- as she forced herself to move from her spot. She bit down on her lip as she climbed the stairs that lead up to the stage.

The air became more tense as she cast her gazed out onto the people of District Ten, as Zeus moved on to the male bowl. Clearing his throat, he spoke once more.

"The male tribute is Django Hernandez!" Morgan watched as a the male made his way, shoving his hair into a more neat style as he climbed up the stairs. The girl locked eyes with him, as they shook hands before being led to the City Hall.

* * *

"You have twenty minutes." The peacekeeper that was leading her spoke, as she was practically shoved into the room. Morgan twisted her hands together as she started to pace the length of the room. A couple minutes later, the door opened and her parents walked in, eyes shining with tears. She collapsed into their arms, trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm scared. Like, actually properly scared Momma." She whispered out, throat closing as tears started to fall.

"I know baby, i know. You're going to be okay. I promise." Her mother ran her hand up and down her back, hugging her a bit tighter.

"If there's anyone I know that could win it, it's you Morg. You're determined, you have a spark in you that's waiting to erupt. Just trust your gut, listen to your mentor and you'll be okay." Her father spoke softly. Morgan cleared her throat and pulled away and sat in between them. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"But what if, what if I don't make it? What if someone overpowers me?" She questioned.

"You have a 1 in 24 shot of making it, and your mother and I just know that you'll make it at least to the top eight. You have something that a lot of others don't; Hope."

After making sure that all of her animals would be taken care of, she heard a knock on the door and a firm "It's time to go."

"Wait, before you go, for your token." Vanessa reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a silver locket and opened it.

"So you always have us. We love you Morgan, forever and always." Pressing one last kiss, Vanessa watched as Morgan was let away, and prayed to whatever god was out there, that she would come back a Victor.

* * *

It was Time.

To show her fire

Her worth

Her determination

She would /could/ do this.

* * *

A/N

TheFlowerCrowns here with part one of District in a long waited update. I apologize for my sudden departure, life just go and I lost all motivation for this. I also started up college again, but luckily it is all online for this semester, which means more time to work on this!

But, I'm back and here to stay, though updates might be slow for the last few reapings. I will be spending more time focusing on making my writing better and chapters longer as well.

Leave your review on what you think of Morgan, and a huge thanks to _**LunaRose2468** _for Morgan, I absolutely loved writing her. I hope I did her justice.

TheFlowerCrowns.


	17. reapings:district ten part two

_**"If I somehow survive this, I don't want to change who I am. I can't let that arena break me."**_

_Django Hernandez, 17, District Ten Male_

* * *

He could see the sun starting to slowly rise over the horizon. He pulled and zipped the jacket close as another breeze of cold air washed over him. These little moments that he could have to himself were some of the best. Blowing out a sigh, he let himself lean back onto the small patch of grass.

Today was the day that he dreaded.

Reaping Day.

Of course, his chances of getting chosen were slim to almost none.

Another breeze.

Another deep breath.

The thing is, he had no idea why an anxious feeling was washing over him.

Birds start to chirp softly.

Letting out a sigh, the male let his eyes close, letting himself fall into the meditation state that he welcomed.

Deep breath in.

Anxiety out.

This was how he always started his reaping days. It was something that Lorenzo taught him, when Django came to him about his nerves. That was when he was twelve, preparing for his first reaping. Now, it sort of just became _his_ thing. It let him seperate himself from the real world. It let him just be free and to just relax.

Sometimes, he just wished what life was like back then. Was it better than this?

Letting out another deep breath, he slowly started to count down from one hundred.

Someone else would get chosen.

He had nothing to worry about.

He was calm.

* * *

Finally coming out of the relaxed state, Django felt more relaxed and at ease in that moment than he did the last few weeks. Glancing up at the sky, he could see that the sun was almost completely risen. Getting up, he dusted off his jeans, and started on his walk. He would take the long way home, it would give him more time to think and process what was going to happen that day.

He wasn't surprised to barely see any people out and about. Most families were just now waking up since everyone was given the day off from their jobs. He knew by now that his mother would be awake, and starting on breakfast. It would be on him when he got home to get everyone awake. Blowing out a sigh he started to hum softly.

Hopefully the day will be over soon.

The male pulled open the door to his house twenty minutes later. Shoving his shoes off and placing them by the door, he passed by the kitchen on his way to his room.

"Go and wake your siblings up will you?" His mother's voice softly asked as she pulled something off the stove.

"Yeah, no problem." He responded as he made his way down the hall stopping at the door of his youngest sibling, Antonio. He woke the youngest by gently shaking him on the shoulder, before his hand got shoved away.

"It's time to get up." He said, as he made his way out of the room, shutting the door softly. It went like that with the others but his youngest sister Valencia threw one of her pillows at him. He had to duck quickly.

Finally making his way to his own room, he tugged off his jacket and reached into his drawers for his reaping outfit. Pulling out a worn out dark blue button down, he grabbed a pair of black jeans to go with it. Pulling a comb through his hair, Django got dressed quickly, tugging on a nicer pair of shoes.

He took a deep breath.

Everyone was at the table except for Valencia, who was right behind him. Breakfast was a quite affair. There was small talk, but for the most part it was silent. After the kitchen was cleaned up, the family headed out, Django keeping his hands on the two youngest to keep them from wandering off.

* * *

The air was tense and with in twenty minutes the four eligible for the reaping were signed in. Django slipped into a spot in the seventeen-year-section. The air was silent and a few minutes later, their escourt of five years, Zeus came out. He walked with a purpose, and Django rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Welcome, Welcome. It's time for the Reaping for the One Hundredth Annual Hunger Games!" His voice crooned out, as a stretched smile overtook his face. "As always, let us start with a video from the Capitol!"

"What a lovely video, I just love that last part, what about y'all?" You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Laughing slightly, the man went over to the bowl that held the female names -the few that were in it- and reached and grabbed the first one he touched.

"The female that will represent District Ten in this years games, is Morgan Galloper!"

From somewhere in the crowd, he could hear someone scream out, most likely her mother as he watched the girl make her way to stage. She seemed a little shell shocked.

The air became more tense as she cast her gazed out onto the people of District Ten, as Zeus moved on to the male bowl. Clearing his throat, he spoke once more.

"The male tribute is Django Hernandez!"

Time seemed to freeze around him.

No

This couldn't be happening.

No.

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out, he made his way to the stage.

Just keep calm.

The two shook hands before he was led to a room. He could freak out about this later.

* * *

His family came into the room, Antonio climbing onto the couch next to him.

"Everything is going to be okay." His mother spoke softly, as his siblings crowded onto the couch.

"I know. I'm just nervous. Most of them are better than I. What if I'm not good enough."

A squeeze on his shoulder.

You'll be okay. You're one of the strongest people I know." Valencia spoke from her spot next to Zora.

A small smile slipped on his face as he reached over to ruffle her hair. She scowled at him, but a smile went on her face.

He turned to the youngest one.

"Make sure you're good for mom and dad okay? I want you to be on your best behavior." He spoke softly. Antonio nodded, unshed tears in his eyes.

"We'll all be rooting for you." His father, Carlos spoke from by the door.

Twenty minutes later, it was time for him to go.

"I love you mom." He said as his mother pulled into a tight embrace.

"I love you too,"

The train was nice. He noted as he made his way onto it, looking back to the disrict before he got on.

He got this.

* * *

_TheFlowerCrowns_ here.

I apologize for the lack of updates and for the fact that it took this long to get the second half if D10 out. I finally over came my writers block and I'm so pleased about it. Huge thank you to **Tyquavis **for Django, and I really hope I did him justice.

Be sure to read and review! I should have District Eleven in by Thursday at the latest.


	18. reapings:district twelve part one

_"I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun."_

**_Lia McMuraro, 16 District Twelve Female_**

* * *

Her breath was coming out in little pants as she pushed herself further. The thin jacket she had shoved over her long sleeve shirt doing nothing to keep the nipping cold morning air out. She stopped at the edge of the fence, touching it lightly. When she felt nothing, the girl quickly got herself up and over the wires.

She moved quickly under the cover of the forest.

The forest ever since she was a kid had become her safe place. A place where for once everything was right and everything was okay.

She had crept out of the house an hour or so ago, having decided to go find a few things in the forest for breakfast. She wanted something that could calm her father's coughs for a bit. For the last two months, they seemed to be getting worse. It gutted her that she couldn't really do anything about it.

Blowing out a sigh, she continued her trek.

The sun was just starting to rise in the east, as she finally found the path of herbs that she needed. Lia pulled the pouch out of its hiding spot and collected all she could. As she walked she found wild carrots, a few sprigs of mint as well as basil. She could have sworn that she had seen parsnips, but she wasn't sure.

The sun rose halfway as she silently made her way out of the forest and back over the fence. A few people were up and about, watering the plants they had. She hummed under her breath as she weaved her way down the streets, heading to the end of the other side of the District.

She shut the door softly behind her, and tied her shoes off. Her father was still sleeping, she noted as she went into their small used one of the last matches to light the stove, and placed a pot full of the water she got from the well outside onto the stove.

Sometimes she wished things were easier.

_That her mother was still around._

_That her father wasn't sick._

_That her life could have been normal._

_But it wasn't_

_As long as there was the Games, then her life would never be normal._

Grabbing the mint as well as the basil, and after thoroughly washing it, placed it into the pot of now boiling water. Chopping the carrots and the last bit of dandelion greens, she placed those into the pot as well.

Clearing her throat, she set about cleaning the kitchen, making sure everything was neat before turning her attention back to the stove.

_She was going to volunteer this year._

_She had no other choice._

_If she won, she could save her father._

_She could give Angel the life she deserved._

A smile appeared on her face at the thought of her best friend. Lia had no idea where she would be without her best friend. She had been the one to teach her how to read and write.

Angel had been getting bullied by the gang in the district, and Lia took her home one night to get her patched up. But the gang still went after Angel. Lia knew that she couldn't fight the gang all by herself and that the peacekeepers won't do anything about them. So instead, she spray painted the peacekeeper building using the gang's insignia that was a butterfly for some reason. Lia was lucky enough to bring a drunk peacekeeper into some alley and beat him up, telling him to remember the butterflies. After that, the gang was then arrested and beaten down by the peacekeepers.

Since then, life had been easier for both of them.

Lia just had to give her a good future, and winning the games, she could do that

_She had to_

Quickly tasting the soup, she deemed it good enough and carefully blew out the stove and placed the soup into a bowl. Grabbing a spoon, she silently headed to her father's room, softly opening the door. Her dad was just now waking up, coughs already racking his body.

A smile lit on his face as the coughs stopped.

"Good Morning Dad." She spoke softly as she handed him the bowl of soup, and leaned into the hug he pulled her into.

"You should go start getting ready for the reaping." He spoke, and the girl nodded.

Making quick use to some water, she washed up the best she could, towel drying her hair quickly. Lia brushed it out and set it to it's normal part down the middle. Grabbing the blue ribbon, she pulled it up into a ponytail. Blowing out breath, she picked the dark blue sun dress from her closet and slipped it on. Smoothing out the creases the best she could, she grabbed the nicest pair of shoes that she had and pulled them on.

_She wasn't nervous for once._

_Actually, she was excited._

A smile grew on her face at the thought of her winning the Games.

Her and her father left around eight thirty, and quickly were met with Angel.

"Nervous?" Her friend asked as she slung her arm over Lia's shoulder.

"You know I'm not." A grin appeared. "I'm going to win this. For me, and for you."

"I have no doubt that you will. Just be careful. The Careers are sure to be ruthless this year."

* * *

A tap on the microphone brought everyone out of their thoughts. Anubis Maximum stood there, a sickening grin on his face.

"Welcome, Welcome. It's time for the Reaping for the One Hundredth Annual Hunger Games!" His voice crooned out, as a stretched smile overtook his face. "As always, let us start with a video from the Capitol!"

Like always, almost everyone turned away from the video, not wanting to watch it. Lia didn't exactly hate it but ever loved it.

The man grinned again as the video ended, moving over to the female bowl where a few names were at. Lia grasped Angel's hand and squeezed it softly.

"The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is-" He was caught off by Lia, finally finding her voice.

"I volunteer." She called out, her voice strong and powerful. There was a collective gasp as people realized what she was doing. She held her head up strongly as she made her way to the stage, unable to stop the smile that stretched her lips.

"What's your name dear?"

"Lia McMuraro."

"Wonderful. And now for the male tribute." There was only a pause as he selected the name before he read it out.

"Bead Thornberry!" From the stage she could see the male, move through the rows. He was cute, she had to admit. She gave him a smile before shaking his hand.

* * *

Angel was the first one in, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're the smartest yet stupidest person." She sobbed out. Lia just smiled and shook her head softly.

"I have to do this Angel." Lia spoke softly into the girl's shoulder. "To save Father. And for you." She let out a sigh. "If I win this, you'll be set for life."

"You might die though."

A pause.

She wasn't wrong. There was bound to be stronger tributes in the arena. Tributes that had years of experience. But she was smarter, and could easily find a way to get rid of them.

"But I could not. Most of them don't have the skills I have ya know." She grinned. "I'm sure I'll have something planned."

A laugh escaped her friend's lips.

" I don't doubt it."

* * *

After another long hug and kiss to the cheek, Lia's father was the next one in. She could feel her composure crumbling, but fought to keep the tears from streaming down.

"You're strong." He spoke softly, pulling her into his arms. "I just wish you didn't do this."

Lia nodded, cleaning her throat before speaking. "But I have to. If I win, I can get you the medicine to make you feel better. It's the only way I can save you." Her voice choked up, a sob making its way from her throat.

"I made Angel promise to take care of you while I'm gone. She'll be over every single day."

"You just try your hardest to come home." Her father reached into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a worn pack of cards. They were the ones she always played with as a kid.

"For your token."

She grasped the card deck in her hand tightly, a tear rolling down her face.

"Just do me proud okay kiddo?"

"I promise."

* * *

Here's the first part of twelve! I'm still waiting on the submission for the female from eleven, so that is why I'm skipping that district for now. I'm splitting this reaping up and maybe the one for eleven just so that I can get them out to you faster.

We should have all the reapings done by hopefully the end of the week, then we'll have an intermission before going on to the trainrides!

Huge thanks to **_AlexFalTon, _** I had a lot of fun writing her and found it really easy to write. I hope I did her justice and wrote her well.

As always read and review!

_**TheFlowerCrowns**_


	19. reapings:district twelve part two

"I will see my sister again, no matter what.'

Bead Thornberry, 17, District 12 Male

He could feel the bed dipping, and let out a yawn as his eyes opened. His little sister sat there, on the other side of the bed, wide eyes shining with tears. He didn't say much, just pulling the covers back and letting her settle in next to him.

"You're okay." He whispered softly to her, letting his fingers run through her hair. He looked over at the window and could see the sun starting to rise. He knew that he would most likely be up for the rest of the day.

"Hey, want to help me with some pots and mugs?" He asked her softly, feeling her nod. Bead had discovered pottery at the age of nine, and fell in love with the activity. It was something that kept him busy.

One he knew enough and was good, as soon as his sister was 9 he began to reach her. He quickly pulled on a different shirt,after getting out of bed. He grasped his sister's hand and led her quietly out of the house. The old shed was now his pottery place, an extremely old wheel had been set up. Flare was already getting everything set up as he grabbed a section of wire and cut a couple chunks of clay.

For the next few hours they worked in silence, with Bead on the wheel, and Flare making plates by hand. This was his safe place. Nothing would happen here. Plus it gave him time to bond with his sister.

He had yet to teach her how to use the wheel, but she had been showing great progress lately. Getting the bowl off the base of the wheel and placing it onto an empty shelf, he got her attention.

"Want to start learning how to use the wheel?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. A smile appeared on his face. He got up, letting her take the seat, and quickly got a smaller ball of clay ready. Grabbing the water cup and pulling it closer, as well as moving the pedals, he started to teach her.

The first couple of bowls came out a bit rough, smaller than he would have liked but he praised her nonetheless. He placed them on another empty shelf to dry, he'll come back tomorrow. A knock on the door twenty minutes later broke them from their bubble.

His father stuck his head at him, a smile on his face. "You two better go wash up."

Bead led Flare back inside, letting her wash up first. And then it dawned on him, what day it was.

Reaping Day.

He could feel his breath pick up, but fought against it, taking deep breaths in. This was his second to last one.

He would be fine. Someone else would get picked.

He headed back to his room, getting his reaping outfit ready. A simple white button up with black pants, an old pair of his dad's shoes.

From down the hall he could hear his mother's voice as she most likely started to braid Flares hair. Her voice is soft and gentle. He was glad that his sister wasn't yet twelve, and that she was still safe from the Games. After quickly washing up, he got dressed, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it out.

A deep breath in.

Exhale.

He could do this.

A quick breakfast of some toast, the family headed out, his mother staying back due to her being ill. They were caught up by a couple of Bead's friends and one of Flare's friends. Rust and Clover were smiling and hugged him quickly, the words in the air not spoken.

One of them could get chosen that year.

A tap on the microphone brought everyone out of their thoughts. Anubis Maximum stood there, a sickening grin on his face.

"Welcome, Welcome. It's time for the Reaping for the One Hundredth Annual Hunger Games!" His voice crooned out, as a stretched smile overtook his face. "As always, let us start with a video from the Capitol!"

Like always, almost everyone turned away from the video, Bead included.

The man grinned again as the video ended, moving over to the female bowl where a few names were at.

"The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is-" He was caught off by a girl, yelling out.

"I volunteer." She called out, her voice strong and powerful. There was a collective gasp as people realized what she was doing. She held her head up strongly as she made her way to the stage, Bead noted. She seemed powerful, and almost dangerous.

He would have to watch out for her.

"What's your name dear?"

"Lia McMuraro."

"Wonderful. And now for the male tribute." There was only a pause as he selected the name before he read it out.

"Bead Thornberry!"

A sharp scream filled the air, his sister. He choked back a sob, and willed the tears to not fall as he made his way to the stage.

He had to be strong.

They shook hands, his grip strong, a glare on his face as they were led separately to city hall.

Flare came running in, followed closely by their father. Tears were already streaming down her face. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why you?" She sobbed out, her breath coming out in gasps.

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew." He whispered into her hair, willing himself not to cry.

His father, tears in his eyes, pulled him into a tight hug.

"Listen Flare," He spoke to her as soon as his father released him. "I need you to help take care of mom okay?" She nodded, and he bent down to wipe the tears away.

"Don't worry about me too much, I'm going to be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

His next visitors were Clover and Rust.

They sat next to him on the couch, words going unspoken.

"I'll be okay." He spoke softly, as if he was trying to convince himself.

"We know you will be. It's just the other tributes, some have trained for this since before they could walk." Clover voiced, her head in her hands.

"I know. I'll spend training doing what I need to do to secure my shot at surviving."

"Just make sure you give it your all?" Rust spoke, clearing his throat softly.

"I will. I'll miss you guys."

Connor was his last visitor. Storming in and capturing him into his arms. Tears started to fall down Bead's face. He could only hold his composure for so long.

"Hey, hey. You'll be okay."

"I'm actually terrified. If we're going to be completely honest." Bead let out a small laugh.

"You're going to be amazing. You're strong, determined and smartest person I know."

"Keep an eye on Mom and Flare will ya?" He asked, letting his head rest against Connor's shoulder.

"I promise." Connor pulled him into a soft kiss, emotions pouring into it.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

The train was extremely nice. Sleek and smooth, he just wished the reason he was on it was for a different reason.

Blowing out a sigh, he took his last breath in District Twelve, before stepping onto the train.

Let's go.

* * *

Huge thanks to **facelesseater** for Bead!


	20. reapings:district eleven part one

_"Maybe I'll be the black horse of the Games. Wait, black horse? Hang on. Dark horse . . . Black horse . . . Dark horse. Yeah, that's what I meant."_

_**Irri Feldman 16, District 11 Male**_

* * *

_In his dreams, life was normal._

_All of his siblings were still alive._

_There were no Games._

_Everything was perfect._

_Normal_

_But unfortunately it couldn't be like that._

_Because three of his siblings were dead._

_The Games happened every year._

_Everything wasn't perfect._

* * *

Reaping morning started out normally. Like it always did. His father was at work again, putting in the extra hours, and his mother was still in bed, like she was most days. Irri let out a groan as he stretched his arms up, feeling some tension in his back pop. From the kitchen he could hear most likely Adair, the sound of pots and pans clinking filling his ears.

It was on reaping day that he missed his siblings that passed the most. Hyssop was only seven when she passed,most likely from a sickness. It had come on suddenly, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Lavender was next, being taken from them just shortly after her fifth birthday. Fennel cried for weeks after that. The last and probably the hardest was Ter's twin, Oriol. He had only been three when he passed. Ter was too young to realize what happened, but ever since then, he always felt like a small part of him was missing.

Letting out a yawn, he forced himself out of bed, heading out of his room that he shared with Adair, and into the small bathroom. Quickly washing up, he ran a comb through his hair. He would be the one to wake up the younger ones and get them ready for the reaping. Blowing out a breath, he got dressed in a white shirt and a pair of jeans as he went into the kitchen.

"Morning." Adair greeted him softly, pointing to the small cup of coffee already brewed.

"You're a lifesaver."

"I know." His older brother grinned.

He started to help with breakfast, going out to their small apple tree that has been there longer than he could remember. Grabbing the apples that were ready enough, he went back inside. Cutting the apples small enough, he washed them thoroughly, placing them into the bowls of oatmeal already done.

Placing the cups down he grabbed the pitcher of water from the counter, pouring it into each glass. A tray was already on the counter, breakfast and another glass of water on it. Throwing the rest of the coffee back, he grabbed the trey and headed to his parents room. He knocked on the door, and opened it softly.

His parents room was still dimmed, the only light being from the rising sun.

"Morning Mom." He spoke softly, as he carefully placed the tray down on her lap.

"Good Morning sweetheart." Her voice was raspy, and he made sure to hand her the cup. "Make sure you get your siblings up and ready."

"I will."

* * *

Waking up his siblings took all of ten minutes. He woke the younger two up first, Comfrey and Yarrow. Making sure they made it to the kitchen, he moved on to waking Ter who scowled at him, and Ter who just rubbed his eyes and followed his sister down the could hear Fennel getting up from her room down the hall. Laughing lightly, he followed them into the kitchen, taking his spot next to Adair.

Breakfast was quick and easy, and he wiped Comfrey's face with a wet washcloth, before sending her back to her room to get ready. Irri washed the bowls, placing them upside down on a towel to dry. Humming under his breath, he used another towel to dry the rest of the dishes that didn't fit on the towel before placing them back into the cupboard.

He was ready to get this over with.

He wasn't one to lie; he was nervous about the reaping.

Their risk of being reaped kept going up every year.

He shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts, and turned his attention to getting himself ready.

* * *

Buttoning the last button of his shirt, he fixed the collar and the cuffs. Clearing his throat, he ran the comb through his hair once more as he pulled his socks, followed by his shoes on. He could hear his dad coming in from his shift. Adair came in, a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded as he straightened his shirt up and followed his older brother out the door. His siblings were waiting by the door, Comfrey already pulling on the sleeves of the worn blue dress. Their father led them out the door, after saying a quick goodbye to Yaelle. Ter grasped onto Irri's hand, and he could see the fear shining in his little brother's eyes.

"It'll be okay." He whispered softly.

They separated at the check in area, Comfrey and Yarrow going with their father, and then the other splitting up. Fennel and Ter went with the twelve to fourteen year olds, and Irri and Adair went with the older kids. He winced at the slight prick of the needle, pressing his finger down on to the book. He was waved through, quickly finding his way to an open spot in the sixteen-year old section.

Leticia Spade made her way out, her 6 inch heels clacking against the wood of the stage. Her bright pink makeup blinding the eyes of the District. Irri just shook his head, forcing his eyes down as she moved to the microphone.

"Welcome, Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Annual Hunger Games. As always, we'll start with a video from the Capitol!"

"War, Terrible war…" Tuning out the video, Irri turned his attention to the people around him. Most looked nervous, the younger ones looking like they wanted to pass out. He, himself felt alright. A bit nervous as the minutes passed, knowing that in that bowl held more of his name than most.

Of course, the chances of him getting picked were slim, but with this year being the Quell, his name was bound to be in there more.

"... and that is how we safeguard our future."

"Oh how I just love that video." Leticia grinned, as she almost carefully moved her way to the bowl holding the female names.

"The female tribute is Saigon Kane!" From the eighteen year old section, a fairly tall female made her way out of the section. She was pretty, he noted. Her hair was in braids, her skin lighter than most of the district. She held herself well on her way up to the stage.

"And now for the male tribute!" her hand sank into the bowl, and finally selected a slip. "Irri Feldman!"

* * *

The breath was stolen from his body.

He froze.

_No._

Out of all the names in the bowl.

It just had to be him.

Well this was about to get interesting.

* * *

Goodbyes were a thing of tears and fear.

Mainly tears from the young ones, who crowded around him. He pulled them close, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He had to pull it together. Couldn't cry in front of them.

Fennel pulled Ter close, and Adair hugged Comfrey and Yarrow.

"I'll be okay, you guys." He spoke, clearing his throat when his voice came out raspy. "I know I should have a decent shot." He shrugged. Comfrey and Yarrow burst into more tears, sobs racking their bodies. Adair smiled softly and quickly led them out of the room.

Ter looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"Promise you'll come back?"

Irri felt his heart break a bit more. How could he promise something he knew that most likely won't happen? He knew that his chances of surviving and winning were twenty four to one.

"I'll try my hardest okay?" He spoke gently. "I just need you to be good for mother and father. Listen to Adair, keep up with your school work and help out when you can." Turning to Fennel he smiled.

"Like I said, be good, listen to mother, father and Adair. School comes before play. If Adair needs you for something, you go to him okay?" She nodded, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You'll try your best through right?" A form of hope was in her eyes. He nodded, pulling her into a hug tightly.

His father handed something to him, a locket. When he opened it, it revealed a picture of all of them together. Even his siblings that passed. A sob got caught in his throat, and he cleared it.

"I- thank you." His voice came out in a whisper.

"Just, promise us that you'll fight. Fight until the last possible second?"

"I promise."

* * *

One more reaping to write and then we're finally through with them! I can't believe that I've gotten this far, and I can't wait to write more!

Huge thanks to **a cluster of stars **for Irri and I hope I wrote him well.

I'm aiming to have the next part of District Eleven up by Monday at the earliest, Wednesday at the latest.

dont forget to read and review.

_theflowercrowns_


	21. reapings: district eleven part two

_"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."_

_**Saigon Kane, 16, District 11 Female**_

* * *

The girl heaved over, bent over trying to catch her breath. A cool breeze washed over her as she finally took a deep breath. Running has always been part of her morning routine. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. Pinks and purples started to blend with orange and yellow.

She sat on an old tree stump, content to watch the sun rise. Blowing out a sigh, she fixed her ponytail quickly.

_Reaping Day._

The thought had been lingering at the back of her head all week.

Her older sister had to constantly reassure her.

But, did she know how often her name was in there?

No.

But, this wouldn't be like last year's reaping, where she had less of a chance of getting picked.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_And the female tribute for the 99th Annual Hunger Games is.. Ruth Kane!" _

_From the back she could hear her mother sob out, and Saigon could only watch as her eldest sister, just turned eighteen, made her way onto the stage. She could feel fear building in her, and willed herself not to cry, she would do that at home. The goodbyes had been painful, tears silently falling down her face. She had given Ruth her necklace that she had given her when she was twelve, just before her first reaping. The necklace would serve as her token for the Games. _

_The chariot rides had been amazing. Saigon and her little sister Ellia, had ooo'ed and awe'ed over the different costumes. It was no surprise that they favored Eleven's costumes. Ruth was dressed in a top covered in pink flowers, that went to a pink white ombre skirt. Her shoes had been orange, and wrapped up to her knees in crosses. She wore a flower headpiece and looked simply beautiful. _

_The Interview was an emotional evening. Ruth talked about the promises she made to her, and how she would fight as hard as she needed to. Her and her partner, Will, had already allied up with the pair from district seven, Kingston and Luke. _

_The first few days of the Games had been rough. Almost instantly, the pair from seven were killed off by Careers. Ruth and Will narrowly escaped the bloodbath, managing to grab a couple bags and a knife. _

_Saigon had a hard time sleeping over the next couple weeks, often staying out in the living room. Sometimes she passed out instantly, other times, she stayed up until the early hours of the next day watching clips of the current Games as well as past Games. In the mornings she would go out for a quick run to clear her head before coming back to cook breakfast with what they had. _

_Will had made it to day twenty, when he was the last one killed before the final eight. The female from two had been the one to take him out, a simple knife to the back did it. He had been hunting for food, while Ruth was back at what they called their camp. _

_Interviews were done, and Saigon admitted that she was scared for her sister, but knew she was a strong person. Her mother had ended up bursting out into tears. The next day was Will's funeral, his mother a sobbing mess, as they lowered him into the pit in the cemetery. _

_With it now being the final eight, it got more intense to say the least. Now on her own, Ruth stayed hidden in a cave, until it was announced that there was to be a feast. Ruth went to it, and Saigon watched as her sister weaved her way through the forest. The only other person had been the female from two. _

_With no weapon, Ruth had a slim shot of winning if anyone came out her. _

_She snagged the bag, and was making her way back when the female from two slammed into her, sending them both flying to the ground. Saigon gasped in horror as she watched her sister get killed, all it took was one of the girls' knives. It was one apparently gifted to her by a sponsor, due to it being a clear glass looking one. The sick smile on her face would be embedded into the Saigon's memory forever. _

_At her sister's funeral, she returned the necklace, and all she remembered was getting it, and then collapsing as sobs racked her body._

* * *

Since that day, she vowed that she would avenge her sister's death. Shaking her head,she found that the sun had risen more than she would have liked it, and got up and started the run back home.

Her mother was finishing up on breakfast, as Ellia came down in her reaping outfit. Ellia had just turned twelve and Saigon feared for her. A kiss on the cheek from her mom, she headed upstairs, and into the bathroom. Sinking into the thankfully still warm water she started to wash the grime off her. Blowing out a sigh, she lifted her body up and wrapped her towel around her body.

Shutting the door quietly to her room, Saigon saw that her reaping outfit had been layed out for her. A green top and black pants, Ruth's old clothes. Taking a deep breath, she pushed those thoughts out of her head, and focused on the task at hand; getting ready for the reaping.

When she sat down at the table, it was almost time to go. Saigon quickly ate the bowl of oats and an apple before taking her dishes into the kitchen.

Deep Breath in

Deep Breath out.

* * *

Grasping Ellia's hand the teen placed her sister into the appropriate line. Thankfully one of Ellia's friends had shown up at the same time. Saigon went into her own line, making small talk with the girl in front of her.

After getting check in, she and the girl, who's name was Pine, found an open spot in their section and took it. The tone was quiet, a few small groups of people talking amongst themselves.

Leticia Spade made her way out, her 6 inch heels clacking against the wood of the stage. Her bright pink makeup blinding the eyes of the District. Saigon watched, disgust on her face as the woman made her way to the microphone.

"Welcome, Welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Annual Hunger Games. As always, we'll start with a video from the Capitol!"

"War, Terrible war…" Tuning out the video, Saigon picked at her nails. Her nerves were slowly building, as she saw how few slips were actually in the bowl. One of them might have her name on it.

"... and that is how we safeguard our future."

"Oh how I just love that video." Leticia grinned, as she almost carefully moved her way to the bowl holding the female names.

"The female tribute is Saigon Kane!"

And that was like a stab to the chest. The air was forced out, and she took in a deep breath. Saigon made her way through the line of girls and up the steps leading to the stage. Leticia had a sick smile on her face, as soon as she recognized the last name.

"And now for the male tribute!" her hand sank into the bowl, and finally selected a slip. "Irri Feldman!"

Saigon watched as a male made his way out of the sixteen year old section, a firm look on his face.

This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

The mood was somber as her mother and little sister walked in. Tears were already falling, and Saigon couldn't help but let a few fall down her own cheeks.

The whole world seemed to be against her at this point.

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"You'll be okay." She whispered softly. Saigon nodded, tears falling down faster.

She knew her chances where going to be slim, at least for now. The other tributes would have a target for her, due to her lack of muscles.

"I hope I will be. Surely the other tributes will be strong than me though." She muttered out. Her mother let out a sigh.

"Spend training on weights, focus on survival skills."

"I will mother."

"You know I love you more than anything in the world, take the necklace as your token. That's what Ruth would have wanted."

"I know. And I know she'll be watching down on me."

Ellia crawled into her lap as soon as she sat down on the couch, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, hey. Everything is going to be okay."

"But what if isn't"

"It will be. I'm gonna try to win. For you, mother, and for Ruth." Ellia hugged her tighter.

"I'll be good while you're gone, promise." A smile lifted onto Saigon's face, and she choked out a watery laugh.

"Help out when she needs it, keep up with school. If I don't make it back, there's letters for both of you in my top dresser drawer. "

"I love you"

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

* * *

Letting out a held breath, she stepped onto the train, one thought strong in her mind.

_For Ruth._

* * *

And we're finally done with the reapings!

I can't believe that we have made it this far into the story. I should be starting on the train rides later during Sunday and try to get it done by monday. For the train rides I have Marble, River, Diamante and Bead.

Here's the update scedule for the next couple chapters

Train Ride part one; by 4/13

Train Ride part two; by 4/16

Make over/Chariot ride; by 4/22

Training Day one; by 4/30

I am hoping to have them up quicker but those are the rough estimate of the dates I'll have them up by.

read and review

theflowercrowns


	22. train rides part one

**_Diamanté Idris,18 District One_**

* * *

The train was gorgeous to say the least.

Silver took up almost every aspect of the train, with some wood panels on the walls. There was already food on the table, she noted as the doors finally shut behind her. They were led by Jade to their separate rooms, and after giving Jasper a smile, she walked in.

It wasn't anything fancy, just about the same she had back in One. She flopped onto the bed, slowly letting everything from the last hour hit her.

She volunteered

She was going into the Games

To the Capitol!

Her hair was now dried weird, due to all of the hair spray. After locating a set of clean clothes, she made her way into the bathroom. It took her a few minutes to actually figure out how to work it, and by the time she was done, she was smelling like some sort of flower. Humming to herself, she got dressed, and quickly braided her hair.

Glancing around the room, she found the button to the door and pressed it, and left the room.

Jasper was already sitting at the table, Jade across from him, as well as two other people. Sitting across from one of them, Diamanté grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup, adding cream and a bit of sugar.

"I guess we should probably introduce ourselves, though you probably know us already." She recognized the female as Lacie, and the male as Colt.

"I'm Lacie, victor of the 93rd Games. My weapon is a knife and a sword."

"Colt, victor of the 94th Games, prefer to use a whip and a sword as well."

Diamanté grabbed a muffin and peeled off the wrapper.

"Jasper, I'm 17, 18 next month. I prefer to use a sword, and I'm decent at hand to hand." Diamanté had seen him around the academy, and had classes with him every so often. They had talked a few times, mostly about volunteering for the Games. He was good, really good. If it came to it, he was someone you didn't want to go up against in any sort of fight.

"Diamanté Idris, I'm 18, turning 19 in a few weeks. I work best with range weapons, preferable throwing knives." She popped a piece of the muffin in her mouth. Jade smiled, her almost bleach white teeth glistening in the light.

"I just have a feeling one of you is going to win!"

They sat on the couches in the living area near the table, the reapings already pulled up. They were going to skip their reaping and head to District Two and Three. They watched as the escort started the reaping, the video and then finally selecting a name.

The girl, Diamanté could tell she would have a huge impact in the Careers. She looked strong, and powerful. Probably used long range weapons like herself. She was beautiful, and would have a good shot of getting them a fair amount of sponsors. She carried herself well, but at the same time when she spoke, Diamanté knew that she was a bit cocky.

The boy.

She had to admit he was very good looking.

He was also strong looking, a look of excitement on his face as he was reaped. He seemed like he was someone who could use a sword and use it well. Maybe even knives. Most likely, he would try to assert himself as the leader of the Career pack.

The reapings changed, now heading to Three.

The girl caught her eye. She seemed almost prepared. Sort of eager. But there was also a hazy look in her eyes, as it was with most of the people that got reaped. Diamanté could see Jasper smirking out of the corner of her eyes. Diamanté rolled hers, turning back to the reaping. She knew that she could easily pick the girl off, ending her life in seconds as soon as she got the chance.

The boy would be easier. He was young, she noted as he made his way up. The blonde grinned, knowing he wouldn't have a shot of getting that far into the Games.

Switching the TV off, Colt turned to face them.

"What do you two think?"

"She would have a huge impact in the Careers. She looks strong, and powerful. She probably uses long range weapons, and would have a good shot of getting them a fair amount of sponsors. She carries herself well. Overall I can see her being a part of the Pack."

"The guy, kind of seems full of himself, cocky and arrogant. Might try to make himself leader of the pack. Seems skilled and probably used hand to hand or some form of long range weapons."

"The girl from three, seems like she could hold her own if it came to that, but would rather rely on others. She doesn't seem that strong and probably would use short range weapons, knives, daggers ect. I say she'll be the first one I get."

Jasper grinned, running his hand through his hair.

"The guy, I could snap his neck in no time. He's weak, but probably knows how to do something with electronics, might be a good aspect to the Careers."

Looking at the time, Lacie spoke softly.

"You two should get some rest, we should be in the Capitol within the next few hours. From there, it's going to be a whirlwind."

Letting out a yawn, Diamanté got up, and made her way down the hallway. Pressing the button to her room, she let it shut behind her. Sinking into the bed, a smile made its way to her face.

This was actually happening.

* * *

_**Marble Cameron,18 District Two**_

* * *

The blonde let out a huff of excitement, as she flopped onto her bed on the train.

She was excited.

More than excited!

She couldn't believe it!

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up and rested her elbows on her knees. From the window she could see shades of green as they passed by.

She was more than ready.

Sitting at the couch, she watched as their mentor, Anastasia turned on the TV. Marble grabbed the plate she had placed on the table, setting it on her lap. Anastasia had turned on the reapings, and quickly pressed play.

District one didn't surprise her. The same typical careers, the blonde being perky and annoying, and the male being more laid back. He would most likely try to make himself the leader, and as if Alec had the same thought, Marble could hear him scoff from across the couch.

The female seemed powerful, well put together. Probably used some short range weapon, possible hand to hand.

The male, though young, cocky and probably full of himself. He held himself well, his head held high as he lunged forward to volunteer. Probably did consider himself to be the leader already.

Through the rest of the reapings, she made mental notes.

Anastasia turned to them, a grin on her face.

"The other Careers seem to be good, and the group should honestly be strong this year. Alec, you'll have to make sure they get the idea that you're the leader, or at the least Marble."

The two nodded.

_How to survive the Games part 1:_

_Stick with your allies, until the last possible second._

* * *

**_Tristan Flux, 13, District Three_**

* * *

"...but how do we stay alive?"

The boy was brought out of his thoughts. Letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, he turned his attention to what Croella was saying. Something on survival tactics.

Their mentor, Cassidy, just smiled.

"Let's take a deep breath, I'll go over everything in the next few weeks." The woman took a sip of her drink.

Watching the scenery speed by, Tristan grabbed his cup of orange juice and took another sip.

He could get used to this.

Well, at least the food.

"At least tell me this, is it best to ally up?"

Smiling softly, he answered instead.

"I mean, it has to be right? The chances go up, and you have a better shot at surviving."

"I like the way you think."

The reapings recap started.

The Careers seemed to be more powerful this year. More ruthless almost.

Tristan knew that he had to stay clear of him the best he could. They held themselves with pride.

Letting out a sigh, he let himself get lost in his thoughts one more.

Could he actually do this?

Or would he be the first one gone.

The careers, any one of them, could most likely snap his neck before he knew it.

He would need to make allies, and good ones.

The reapings changed to Four, skipping their own.

He watched as a blonde haired girl volunteered, with no hesitation. A smirk was on her face. The male was reaped, but he knew who he was. His sister had been in the Games prior and didn't make it.

The boy would probably want revenge for his sister.

It would be best to stay away from him.

"Those two round out the careers, who this year will most likely be stronger and more lethal." Cassidy spoke, turning her attention to her tributes. "I am going to say this now, that I would like you two to try to ally up, so that you'll stand more of a shot against them."

_How to survive the Hunger Games rule part 2:_

_Ally up as soon as possible._

* * *

**_Bris Blade, 18, District Four._**

* * *

Sitting across from River, he leaned back in his chair.

Sighing out softly, he sipped from his cup of tea, and turned to his mentor.

Roman was humming softly, a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you two aren't bursting with excitement." He spoke.

"Nah, we just know how to hold it together. I will admit I am freaking out a little." Bris admitted. He grabbed an apple from the tray of fruit. "But another part of me is excited. I mean, this is what we've been preparing for all our life. Now's our time to shine."

"Come on you three, it's time to watch the reapings." Cove called out from her spot on the chair in the living area. "We have to see who we're up against."

As always, they paid close attention to One and Two. Of course, they still haven't decided if they were going to be in the Careers, but it never hurt to see who could potentially be their allies.

Then district five.

The girl held herself shyly, seeming reserved. Probably kept to herself. There still seemed to be paint on her, traces of it on her face and on her fingers. She would most likely stick to herself during training and the Games.

The male, with what looked like oil and soot still on him. He held himself well, and even had the hint of a smirk on his face. He would most likely ally up, and probably used a sword.

They would need to keep an eye on him.

"The girl, easy. She should be no problem. Seems stupid enough to light a fire. The male, though, seems like he can fend for himself." River spoke softly, from her spot at the table.

"Alright you two, time to talk strategies."

_How to survive the Games part three_

_Learn what you can from the people you're up against._

* * *

**_Lilac Quainte, 18 District Five_**

* * *

The air was quiet.

Still.

It still hasn't really sunk in.

Blowing out a breath, she let her feet sink into the soft carpet as she made her way out onto the living area of the train. The only other person out there was their only mentor, Wyatt Amit. He gave her a smile as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Blaze is taking a nap it seems. So it's just the two of us. We should go ahead and watch, I can probably give you the key points of the other tributes." The clip started showing District One, followed by Two and Three. The only one who really stood out to Lilac was Marble and Jasper, from two and one respectively.

They seemed like they could possibly be the leaders, the ones who did the most killing. The most ruthless ones.

District three seemed like they would stick to themselves, quiet and timid.

Four, for Lilac could go two ways. They could join the careers, they for sure seemed like they had the mindset, since the female volunteered. But also, at the same time there was a look of what seemed like fear in their eyes. She would need to keep an eye out on them during training.

From the start, she knew the two from Six wouldn't make it far. The girl was dirty, in worn out clothes. She was scrawny, too thin and looked like she would snap at any moment. Even Lilac could probably kill her.

The male was stronger, more built, but she could sense something off about him. It was like he had something to prove.

"Watch out for those two, maybe try to see if they would want to ally up."

"I don't plan on having allies. I would do better by myself."

"I'll talk to Blaze once he's up and find out his plans."

_Sitting back, she let out a sigh._

_Could she actually do this?_

_How to survive the Games part four_

_Learn all you can during training._

* * *

**_Abigail Hayes,16 District Six_**

* * *

The shower was an amazing thing.

How she wished she could live like this forever.

But sadly, reality was starting to set in.

She most likely would be a bloodbath, easily picked off from the other tributes.

Letting the water rise out the rest of the shampoo, she pressed the button and got out. The second she stepped out, an air current dried her instantly. Dressing in a soft shirt and leggings, she headed out, set on exploring the train. Or at least the food area and then watch the reapings.

She was the only one out there, Avoxes finishing setting out food. She carefully got herself a plate, and after getting a glass of orange juice, sat on the chair. The reapings were already pulled up and were just finishing District One. Mentally noting to stay as far away from them as possible, she silently watched the reapings, eating the food.

Three was a bit better, she could see herself allying with them, if they wanted to. Four were more tributes she ought to stay away from, especially if they would be a part of the careers. She placed the now empty plate on the small table next to the chair, as the reaping changed to Five.

The female she could probably befriend during training. She didn't seem threatening, well at least not on the surface. The male wasn't an issue, she would be sure to stay clear from him as well.

District Seven started, and she watched as twelve-year olds were reaped. This made her heart break. They had their whole lives ahead of them, yet it was stolen from them. The female was shaking, and seemed to be willing herself not to cry. The male wasn't any better. He was scrawny, thin and silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Blowing out a sigh, she decided to befriend them as well during training. Through the rest of the reapings, she kept an eye out for anyone else who could be useful in the arena.

Though, most likely she would keep to herself, and if she found Harley, ally up with him.


	23. train rides part two

_Aspen Lindell, 29, Victor of the 87th Hunger Games won at age 16. District Seven Mentor._

* * *

Blowing out a sigh, Aspen poured himself a cup of tea, as he watched his new tributes climb up onto the train. Their eyes widened as they saw the state of the train. A soft smile made its way onto Aspen's face. He easily remembered being in their spot. Being in awe of the train, yet at the same time being terrified of the games.

He waved them over to the table, watching as they filled their plates all the way. Placing his tea cup down, he turned to face them, making sure to keep his face soft and calm.

"Go ahead and tell me about yourselves? Any skills, hidden talents?"

The male spoke up first, taking a sip of water before he spoke.

"I'm Barron Oakridge. Uh, I'm twelve years old. I'm fast, I can run pretty well and for a good amount of distance. I'm decent with knives, especially curved throwing knives." He picked up his water glass, clearly done with his intro.

The female looked petrified.

"I'm Lindsay Burkebeile. Also twelve years old. I'm fast, and I work well with plants. I'm decent at climbing and finding good hiding spots."

At least there was something there for him to work with. A couple years back, the tributes he had were orphans, and he could only do so much for them. Having watched the other reapings live, he turned his attention to his tributes.

"Districts One, Two and Four are careers, stay as far away from them as you can. Your best bet for allies is most likely going to be Three and Six, that is if you two want to ally up with anyone." He could see the wheels turning in their heads, as they bent their heads down and whispered softly amongst themselves.

"I think we'll stick by ourselves for now, and if we meet up in the arena we'll team up. But we want to train together." Barron spoke, a grin on his face. Aspen nodded, grabbing his cup. All he could do for now was to get them loaded up with food, and give them advice on training.

They could do well, he noted. If they trained with the right weapons and learned the right survival skills. Blowing out a breath, he knew the first person he would ask to sponsor them.

* * *

_Josie Tyler, 23, Victor of the 95th Hunger Games won at age 18. District Eight Mentor_

* * *

Reaping Day.

She always hated it.

Another pair of children heading to their deaths.

She just wished it would stop.

She could hear them talking softly amongst themselves. Plates emptying slowly. She sipped her coffee and watched as their escort made his way into the dining cart, a scowl making its way to Josie's face. She never really did like him.

She leaned back from her spot on the couch, the reapings playing softly. Their eyes wandering over every so often. She knew that they had to be sizing up their competitors, and at the same time, so was she.

District One seemed to be the same every year. Same cocky energy, eager to volunteer. Just so that most of them could 'prove they have what it takes' This year was no exception. The female, a large grin on her face as she proclaimed that she would win the Game, and the male with equal excitement.

The same with Two. Full of Careers who had nothing better to do than train and volunteer. The female seemed promising, from a Career viewpoint. Strong and powerful, she held herself well. She'd be one to watch out for. The male however, seemed shocked when he heard his name being called but soon fixed it to a smirk. Josie just rolled her eyes.

District Three was a bit of a question. Sometimes they produced brilliant tributes, and other times ones that didn't make it past the blood bath. Josie thought that this year could go both ways. The male was skinny, tears in his eyes as he got reaped. The female though tears threatening to spill, held herself up, face hard and set. She was the one that would probably go further than her partner.

Four seemed to be the same way. Though most times the tributes turned out to be Careers. That was most likely how it was going to be that year. They would team up with the careers to give them a better chance at survival.

Five and Six showed the same signs as three. Letting out a breath, Josie took a drink from her glass. The pair from six seemed promising. The female from five looked too nice and the male seemed to hold his own, face strong.

From the start of seven's reaping, she knew that those tributes would be bloodbath. There was no way that they would survive. Well, unless they had some tricks up their sleeves.

"Have you two thought of allies yet?" She asked them, as the reapings changed to district nine. The girl, Grazyna nodded.

"We're just gonna ally with each other. It's easier this way and we both trust each other enough."

Smart approach. Nodding at them she finished off her glass, and got up to refill it.

They could do it.

* * *

_District Nine; Clover O'Reilly_

* * *

Clover stared in awe at her room.

It was amazing.

Beautiful.

She would have loved it, if it was under the current circumstances.

The Games.

Sighing out, she turned the TV on in her room, not wanting to go out to the dining cart yet. She wanted more time to herself. The reapings were already airing, showing recaps of the Districts already shown. She made herself comfortable, laying on her side, a small smile on her face.

This year, she thought, would be no different for the careers. They would still be as strong, though district Four seemed to be leaning towards being non-careers. Five, six and seven seemed to be good for allies, that is it she was to ally up.

Clover knew from the second she heard her name get called out, she would want to be alone in the arena. It's not that she didn't trust people, but what would happen if she did. If she trusted someone, it might go well at the beginning, but when it got down to the final ten, then that ally might end up stabbing her in the back.

Literally.

At chance, if she ever did want to ally, she would have to see if the male from eleven would want to ally with her. He was strong enough, yet seemed nice enough.

She would have to see where training took her.

But for now, she was staying by herself in the Arena.

* * *

_District Ten; Morgan Galloper_

* * *

She curled up on the couch, a cup of tea in her hands.

Another nightmare or maybe it was just a really scary dream.

Letting out a shaky breath, she reached for the weightless remote and turned the TV on, letting the recaps of the last years Games capture her.

* * *

The moment she had taken in her surroundings, she never wanted to leave. It was magical.

The food had been amazing, though her eyes were bigger than her stomach. She and her district partner had briefly talked, and both agreed that if they absolutely needed to, they would ally up right before the games.

He seemed nice enough, and gave off a good vibe, she had noted. Perhaps he was someone she could trust. Their mentor, Rhea had sat with them while they had watched the reapings, making small talk about the different tributes. They noted that District Eleven and perhaps Twelve would be good allies. Morgan took that into mind.

Sipping more of the tea, she let out a sigh.

Could she even do this?

She took a deep breath and let it out.

Morgan needed to stop being so harsh on herself.

Just needed to accept that this was happening, and that there was now nothing she could do to change. She just needed to accept it.

Besides, perhaps she could do this.

* * *

_District Eleven; Irri Feldman._

* * *

The scenery was speeding by. The bright colors of his district changed to greens as they sped through another district. Most likely through District Ten. It was beautiful, he decided, as he sat on the window seat attached to his room.

Looking at the small clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was now a little after three in the afternoon. They had been traveling for around a bit over five hours. Since they were so far away from the Capitol, they wouldn't be there until the next morning at around seven. The make overs and the tribute parade would be tomorrow night, with training starting the next morning.

A knock on the door sounded and he called out for them to come in. Saigon walked in, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, come on in and sit." He spoke, a grin on his face.

"I- uh I was wondering if we could talk about allies?" She asked, picking at her nails. Irri nodded.

He had thought about it. He knew that for him it would be best if he allied up with at least another person.

"I've been thinking about it actually. I think that, if it is okay with you, we could ally up?" He questioned, crossing his legs underneath him to get more comfortable. Surprise came across her face.

"Really? Wow, that's great. When we were watching the reapings, I couldn't help but notice that the female from nine, Clover I think her name was. She would be good to ally with. She seems like she would know a lot about things."

"I was actually thinking that as well. The three of us could go far. All I ask is that once we separate we don't actually come back and stab each other in the back."

Saigon let out a laugh. "I wouldn't dare do that."

"Then we should be good."

That night, he fell asleep, not scared for the Games for the first time.

* * *

_District Twelve;Bead Thornberry_

* * *

He never wanted to leave this place.

The shower was awesome.

The food was amazing.

Only thing that sucked was the destination of the train. Taking him to the place where he would likely die.

But, things could change. Yes, things would change. He dressed in new clothing, a short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. They were almost at the Capitol, and a part of him was excited. He was getting to eat amazing food for the next two weeks.

He made his way to the dining hall, a smile on his face. His district partner, Lia and their mentor Amber were already out there. They appeared to be talking about tactics or something along those lines.

The pair made it clear that they would ally up with each other and perhaps another group. Bead somewhat already trusted Lia enough to want to ally with her. They were thinking about maybe the pair from seven or eight.

Taking a seat across from Lia, he started to load his plate with food.

"Okay, so plan for today," Amber started off. "We should be arriving in the Capitol in about an hour. You'll be taken right away to the Remake centre. The chariot parade is at 6 in the evening, so you two should spend a good amount of time in the centre. All I ask is that you don't argue with what your stylist wants to do. Let them do it."

"Yeah yeah." Lia smirked, laughing out.

"No guarantees." Bead grinned.

The roar of the crowd was ear deafening, as he followed Lia off the train. He waved and smiled at them, making them cheer louder. He and Lia were separated once they got inside, someone leading him to a separate room.

Game time.

Let's do this.

* * *

**_theflowercrowns_ **here

we're though with the train rides, and we're headed into the makeovers and the tribute parade. Thanks for sticking with me for this long.

Don't forget to read and review.


	24. tribute parade

_**Jasper Price; District One Male**_

Rolling his eyes, he stared at himself in the mirror.

The outfit wasn't that terrible.

But it was awfully shiny.

He looked like a disco ball.

Huffing out, he turned to his stylist, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"It looks great." He spoke, reaching up to adjust the crown on his head. They left the room, and met up with his district partner and her stylist. She looked a lot better than him in the costume, and they were led to where the chariots were. He took in the competition, watching as his partner made conversation with the female from Two, no doubt introducing herself to her.

He hummed under his breath, as he watched the last few tributes make their way into the room. Soon, they got onto their chariots, and the doors opened. Being the first District up, he was sure they would be the most likeable. Placing a grin on his face, he waved up at the people, catching the few flowers that came his way.

Oh how he could get used to this.

* * *

_**Alec Hunter; District Two Male**_

As the chariot made its way down, the cheers became louder as his District came into view. He smirked. Of course they would love him. Letting out a laugh, he raised his hand to wave, making the cheers louder. Yeah, he was bound to definitely be the favorite.

He just now had to build his angle from this event.

Flowers were being tossed left and right towards him, and he caught a few, and raised them to his nose. Sure, the gesture was nice but they didn't smell like the ones that were in Two. He adjusted the shield that he was carrying, and leaned against the sword he was holding. Their stylist really outdid themselves with this outfit.

It wouldn't be a surprise that he would start to get people that wanted to sponsor him tonight.

1 day down, many more to go.

* * *

_**Croella Morin; District Three Female**_

The green jumpsuit stood out against all the other costumes. Pushing her glasses up, she pulled the shoulder strap from where it was falling down. Her district partner, Tristan was dressed in something similar to her.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she continued sizing up the others. A few showed excitement, mostly towards the Careers, a few were nervous. A couple were terrified.

As her chariot made its way out, she placed a shy smile on her face, and slowly waved up at the crowd of people.

How many people were even here?

She knew that she had to make them like her, make them want to sponsor her in the Games. The girl waved more, blowing a few kisses here and there. She turned her attention to the Circle, which they were now pulling up to, and waved a few more times before dropping her hand.

"At least the worst is over for now."

* * *

_**River Candlewood; District Four Female**_

Glancing down at her body, a scrowl hit her face.

Could her outfit be anymore revealing?

Sure it could be worse, but it wouldn't hurt to give her a bit more coverage.

The crowd loved it, cheering insanely loud, as she modeled off her outfit.

I mean, she had to get them to like her.

Right?

The more people she got to like her here tonight, the more that would want to sponsor her when she was in the Games. Which would give her a better shot at survival. She let her body rest against the surfboard she had been given.

Bris sent her a careful smile, trying not to state too much, and River just smiled at him.

"It could be far worse." She muttered to him softly.

"I know, we could be naked." The two burst into laughter.

Perhaps he wouldn't be a bad ally.

* * *

_**Blaze Carver; District Five Male**_

The suit was amazing. He turned, watching as the small white patches lit up. All movement sensored. He loved it, and had profusely thanked his stylist for it. Lilac looked pretty, he noted as he got onto his spot on the chariot. He held out his hand for her, helping her up.

The air was electric as their chariot made its way out.

He did his best to smile and wave, but, how could he. These people enjoyed watching kids kill each other for fun. Huffing out a sigh, he plastered a fake smile.

He could do this right?

He could be strong enough and get through all of this.

"Just think, after all this we get to go eat a lot of food." he heard Lilac whisper to him, an almost equally forced smile on her face.

"Only part i'm looking forward to." He laughed, waving more to the people.

* * *

_**Harley Debeers; District Six Male**_

Fixing the crown on his head, he turned towards Abigail's, who had a smile on her face.

"I love this." She spoke, fixing her headband.

"They really outdid themselves. I thought we would have gotten something bad." He whispered back to her, still waving.

He had found out that she was really good and easy to talk to. There were not as many nerves for the parade, and they managed to calm each other down easily. Sure, he still hadn't told her that they were related, and he didn't really know when he was going to bring it up.

Harley grinned at her, "We could have been dressed in something like a moon head dress like they did in the Games before the second rebellion." he laughed.

Stepping off the chariot, he helped his partner down, and they caught up with their mentor.

Things would be alright.

At least for now.

* * *

_**Lindsay Burkebeile;District Seven Female**_

Peeling off the outer layer of her costume, she let it drop to the ground.

District Seven had been a tree.

Again.

Scoffing, she finally peeled off the brown jumpsuit like thing, and stepped into the bathroom. Just like the one on the train, it took her a few tries to get it going, but she finally stepped in once it was warm enough. Picking the pins out of her hair, she reached over and placed the pile on the counter. Carefully with a washcloth she washed off all the makeup that had been piled on her face.

The parade hadn't been terrible, but it could have gone better. She had been terrified, and only waved a few times.

She never really did good in crowds.

Never enjoyed having all the attention on her.

After washing her hair and washing her body with a soap that smelt like vanilla, she stepped out on to the heating pad. She braided her hair in to braids down her back and dressed in a shirt and a pair of leggings and made her way out into the dining room.

Day one down.

Many more to go.

* * *

**_Grazyna Sewc;District Eight Female_**

She sat down at the table, being the first one there. Avoxes had just finished placing the food on the table. She grabbed a plate and helped herself to some rice and placed some chicken on top. The food was amazing so far. Grabbing a glass she filled it with orange juice and sat down at an open chair.

Josie walked in, already dressed in her night clothes, a smile on her face as she saw her tribute.

"You did good out there kid."

"Thanks, I was honestly terrified during the whole thing. Does it get any easier?" The girl asked as she stabbed a piece of chicken and ate it.

"Eh, it gets better as the days go on, but all the nerves will probably come back the night before the Games."

Blowing out a sigh, she nodded.

"Just hoping I don't make myself seem weak." She muttered.

Safe to say, she was dreading training in the morning.

* * *

**_Luke Copperstar; District Nine Male_**

He placed his shoes on the dresser, and started working on his clothes. His stylist had dressed him in a tunic that changed from beige to a pale yellow at the bottom. It was safe to say that he hated it. It just didn't look right with him.

He worked a comb through his hair before he stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over him. Sighing out, he let his head lean back. The parade had gone well, though he could sense that they were bored when his district came out.

As soon as they got off the chariots, they were led by their mentor to the elevator, which Luke loved and led up to their floor. The apartment was nice and his room was huge. The shower was nice as well.

Training started the next day, and he was just a tiny bit nervous. Some part of him was excited to start the training, just so that he had more of a chance against the others.

Rinsing his hair, he stepped out, and dressed quickly. Brushing his hair, he made his way out of his room, following the smell of food.

Let's do this.

* * *

**_Django Hernandez; District Ten Male_**

The view was amazing.

The capitol party appeared to be in full swing, he could see. The music was loud and he could hear a little bit of it from his room. Sighing, he made his way back to his bed, and grabbed the remote for his TV, turning it on. The first thing that showed up were recaps, starting with the reapings. They were currently in an intermission, the announcers chatting about their favorite tributes so far.

The parade had been a surprise.

It went decently well. Except for one thing.

He and Morgan had been dressed as cowboys. It was honestly ridiculous on how their stylist had no creativity. Django was so close to throwing something at the woman, but refrained against it. He and Morgan had agreed that they looked stupid, and this would barely get them sponsors.

He would just have to try harder.

He would have to wow them during interviews.

* * *

**_Saigon Kane;District Eleven Female_**

She was staying in the room her sister stayed in.

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

That only made her miss her sister more than she already did.

Clearing her throat, she pulled back the covers of her bed, switching the TV on. They were doing recaps, just finishing up their opinion on District Ten.

"Now it came to a surprise when Saigon Kane got reaped. Her sister Ruth Kane had been in last year's Games, and fought hard. There's no doubt that she is out for revenge, most likely on District Two. We'll see how much Saigon Kane can do once she hits the arena in a couple weeks."

Scoffing, she switched the channel, landing on what looked like a clothing channel. The clothes were crazy, and honestly hurt her eyes. How they could wear those clothes day in and day out, she didn't know.

She grabbed the remote and switched the channel again, coming across recaps of last year's games. Just her luck, she was at the part where they were recovering the recapping the reapings. And it just had to be District Eleven.

Tears built up in her eyes, as she saw her sister, and her heart hurt more.

She would make her sister proud.

She just had to.

* * *

_**Lia McMuraro;District Twelve Female**_

"The tribute parade did not disappoint this year. Districts One and Two are easy favorites, as well as four and here's a surprise, District twelve! The stylists did not upset us, showcasing the tributes in outfits that made them look like diamonds. They were simply radiant." Lia grinned, pleased that they loved their outfit as much as she did.

The way the outfit looked on her, made her want to never take it off.

She looked amazing.

The parade had been amazing, and she enjoyed it, and hopefully she did enough to get sponsors. Dinner had been a good time, her and her partner Bead talking with their mentor on tactics.

They would train together, and ally up eventually. She was nervous, she could admit for training. There, she would have to work harder than she's ever worked before.

She had to make sure the other's didn't see her as weak, and think she would be an easy target. They figured that days one and two would be spent on survival stations, leaning all they could that could help them in the arena.

Day three would be spent on weapons, honing in on their skills that they already possessed as well as potentially try to pick up a new one.

Sliding under the covers, sleep came over her quickly.

She could do this.

* * *

While writing this chapter, I didn't want to have to repeat each thing every time i wrote the next districts. So i split it up in a way that made sense to me. I hope you all like this! We start training day one next!

read and review

_theflowercrowns_


	25. training day one

**_Alban Roth- District Eight male_**

The air was tense.

The male was nervous, to say the least. He and his partner were the third pair in after the careers, who were already giving the two of them looks. He rolled his eyes, already looking around the room.

From his spot he casted his eyes across the training room, making sure to note where all the stations were at. Blowing out a breath, he watched as the room filled up. Breakfast had been quick, and he only ate a little. Alban was more than nervous.

What happened here over the next three days, would either make or break him in the Arena.

The trainer started her speech.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

He rolled his eyes.

Days one and two would be spent on weapons, mainly spear and probably knives.

Day three was going to be spent on survival stations. Fire making, Camouflage, how to build traps.

Soon they were dismissed and after watching his district partner head off towards the knives, he made his own way to the spears. He was the only one there, at least for now. Selecting a medium weight on, he got his grasp right, brought his arm back, and sent it flying. It embedded itself into an outer circle.

He shook out his arm, and selected another one, and threw it, watching as it went closer to the circle.

He spent the next half hour on spears before heading to the mostly empty knife station, taking the spot next to Grazyna, a smile on his face.

He could do this.

* * *

**_Barron Oakridge, District Seven Male_**

A smile grew on his face as he watched the knife land in the center.

Training had been going better than expected, well at least so far. He had spent a little time at the fire starting station, managing to learn something there. Letting out a breath, he sent another knife flying towards the target.

He could see Lindsay in the farthest corner station learning how to set traps. She was shying away from the trainer, and seemed uneasy. He sighed, knowing that he would have to keep an eye out for her in the Arena.

Unless, they allied up.

Sure, they had talked about it on the train. They came to the agreement that they would train together and if they found each other in the arena then they would ally up. Grabbing another knife from the tray, he shook the thoughts from his head, and let the knife fly.

Bullseyes

He could see some people have already allied up, mainly in groups of two and four. He was surprised to see District Four already making themselves a part of the Career pack, and what seemed to be the male from One making himself leader. Barron scoffed and turned his attention to the station.

He would spend the rest of the day learning the survival stations. Another knife was sent flying. He felt confident with them, and was pleased that he would be able to polish up the skill. The male sent a smile to Lindsay as she switched to another station, and got a shy one in return.

Grabbing all of the knives, he placed them back onto the tray, running through the same cycle.

Inhale.

Arm Back.

Exhale.

Release.

"Everything going okay?" He asked Lindsay as he joined her at the plant identifying station.

"Yeah, it's just seeming so real now. Makes me more nervous than I already am."

"We'll be okay, don't worry."

* * *

**_River Candlewood-District Four Female_**

"We'll split up. Bris and River to the obstacle course on that far wall." Nodding, the two set off, River rolling her eyes. Honestly, if anyone should be in charge of the careers, it should be her! Not that measly boy from One. The two got in line behind the female from twelve, and started talking amongst themselves.

"We'll do this a couple times and then when they split for weapons, we probably should too. Take the first day and a half with them, and then we go learn what we need to go and learn." Bris spoke, turning to face his district partner.

"Sounds good, I'll be wanting to work on some survival skills, never know when they'll come in handy." River commented, watching as the female as head of her started on the course.

To start there were large steps that you would have to get across. The some set of bars that you would need to swing across, followed by a balance type thing, while dealing with trainers trying to hit you. The last thing was a large net you would need to climb down.

Then it was her turn.

Taking a deep breath, she launched forward, easily making it over the steps. She had to force herself harder as the last one was the tallest one. After taking a breath, she moved and grasped the first rung.

She found it easy to swing herself across, and dropped to the other side quickly. With quick steps, River tried to rush her way across to the other side of the balance beam, managing to escape a hit in the face. After a few hits to the back of the legs and side, she came to the net, quickly scaling down the side of it.

Letting a deep breath escape she glanced at the clock and saw that she did it in a reasonable time. Turning her attention to Bris, she saw him shoot off like a rocket, easily doing the course. They repeated the course a second time, taking seconds off their first times.

That was when they split off, and River headed off to fire making, set on learning the tricky art of it.

* * *

**Morgan Galloper-District Ten Female**

This was where she was most comfortable.

Working by herself.

Alone.

After being dismissed by the head trainer, Morgan headed off quickly, knowing where she was headed. The fire station was only occupied by the female from five, who Morgan gave a half smile to as she approached the station. The trainer smiled at her, as she sat down next to an open spot.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it." The trainer started off, as she reached for the flint, steel and some form of clothing along with some tinder. A pile of sticks waited next to her. "All you do is Take your flint in your left hand with the char cloth just underneath the sharp edge of the flint. Strike the steel down against the flint, as if you were trying to shave off a small piece of the edge of the steel, because you a few strikes a spark will land on the char cloth and you will see a faint glow. The glow will create a ring of red as the ember spreads out away from the point of contact. Fold the char cloth into a smaller square and place it into the nest of tinder, and fold the tinder over the top to make a small ball. Smoke will float out through the tinder, and a few puffs of air will increase the flow. A steady blow and your tinder will burst into flame."

Shrugging slightly, Morgan grabbed the flint and steel, reaching so she was closer to the embers. Placing the flint in her left hand, she started to strike the steel against the flint. The first couple times, she ended up dropping the flint, before she finally got a good grasp on it. After about five minutes later, she finally saw the embers catch. Working quickly, she grabbed the cloth and placed it on top of the embers, and watched as it catched. Making sure she was careful she placed the sticks near on it.

"Fastest time anyone has gotten it so far." The trainer spoke as she moved to stop the fire.

After repeating the station a second time, she said her thanks to the trainer and made an exit. She could see the female from four taking her spot as she moved to net and climbing. Luckily, they had a few fake trees to use. Grabbing the first branch, she started to pull herself up.

One foot in front of the other.

* * *

_**Grazyna Sewc-District Eight Female**_

"Dismissed." The head trainer called out, and the twenty four tributes disbursed. She sent Alban a quick wave as she watched him head to the spears, as she headed over to the knives. Choosing the spot furthest away from the next person, she assessed the knives she had. They were good quality, better than the ones in eight. She spotted out of the corner of her eye, someone coming up to the station next to her. The female from six seemed skiddish and shy. Grazyna only hoped that the girl could make it.

Grabbing the lightest knives and separating them from the heavier ones, she picked up the lightest one, and sent it flying. Adjusting her stance and turning her body slightly, she grabbed the next one, and raised her arm back and threw it with a good force behind it.

"You need to widen your stance a bit more." She heard a voice say behind her. The knife in her hand slipped and clattered to the floor. The girl, she remembered to be Saigon from Eleven, was smiling.

"Oh, thanks." Grazyna replied, making the adjustment. Already she felt a bit better, and not as off balanced. She watched as she took the station on the other side. The next half hour was filled with the sounds of knives hitting the targets and various side conversations.

Inhale.

Armed raised.

Exhale.

Throw.

Most of the time, she managed to get near the bullseye. Other times, she was caught off guard, and the knife would slip and hit the ground.

As much as she wanted to spend the other two days of training at the knives, she would need to focus on survival stations a bit more. Fire making and trap making were the first two on her list to go to. Those, to her, were the most important.

After setting the knives up back onto the rack, she heard Saigon call out to her again.

"Want to go learn trap making?" The female asked, as she approached Grazyna.

"Yeah, sounds good!"

* * *

**_Alec Hunter- District Two Male_**

Watching with careful eyes, he watched his fellow careers split into pairs and head off. The pair from four went to one of the many obstacle courses. Jasper had seemed to make himself leader, making Alec roll his eyes. The male from one went over to the fire making, arrogance coming off of him in waves. Scoffing out, he turned to head over to the sword station. His partner almost reluctantly headed off to the plant identification station. The female from one went over to the archery station.

Blowing out a sigh, he selected the right sword, testing the weight of it in his hand. The trainer stayed back, and Alec was thankful for that. Letting out a deep breath, he let himself get into the mindset and just let go.

Lunge.

Back.

Swing.

Impale.

The cycle went on and on. He always loved this. It was his calm place, where he could just let go of any thoughts that were bothering him.

Back.

Swing.

Lunge.

Back.

Taking in a deep breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and couldn't help but grin at the damage. He could see the female from eleven looking his way and sneered at her. Setting the sword back up on the rack, he sauntered over to the plant identification station. His district partner was just finishing up when he came over, and smiled at him.

"Have fun with the sword?" She teased him, tossing him an almost flirty smile.

"Having fun with the plants?" He spoke, leaning against a fake tree next to her.

"Eh, a lot of them look the same, but it should be easy for you to remember most of them." She finished her turn, and with a wave and a smirk went on to the next station she had in mind. The display board seemed to be on some sort of matching game. Cracking his knuckles, he selected the button to start.

The matching game was an experience. With as big as a screen that it had, it was difficult for Alec to find matches sometimes. Within twenty minutes he cleared the board, and spent the next thirty slowly starting to get faster at it. With a nod from the trainer, he headed to the next area next to it, which would show him the plants in better detail and explain what they were and what they did.

Blueberries and nightlock looked similar, though he quickly learned that the inside of nightlock were purple rather than the greenish color of a blueberry. Nightlock would and could kill you in less than a minute. He would have to steer clear of those, but would keep them in mind for they may be of use later in the Games.

Blowing out a breath, he was relieved when the bell for lunch rang. Catching up with the other careers, he followed them out towards the lunch hall.

* * *

**_Lia McMuraro-District Twelve Female_**

The female grunted out as she landed on the ground again. She had just finished up the main course and was headed to the empty gauntlet station. Lia pushed herself up and headed back to the beginning. She had been getting tips from the trainer on when to duck, jump and move to get out of the soft padded club way.

Tightening her ponytail, she took off again, sidestepping the first one, jumping over a low one and ducking under a high one. When she reached the top, she felt relief, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Making her way down, she wiped her face, clearing it from the sweat that had appeared on it.

She hummed softly as she moved the station at the furthest corner of the room, one that usually remained untouched, but was still there. Something that would help her in the Games, and would be of high use to her. The trainer seemed surprised to see her walk over, and seemed eager to help her.

He showed her the basics of the station. What plants were poisonous, in greater detail than the plant station, how to combine them to make a poison and how to make the antidote for just about any poison.

"Nightlock, and hemlock are probably the most lethal out of all of them. The others would need to be combined with something else to make it lethal." The trainer pointed out as he grabbed a container of those plants. "But if you want something more discreet, then something you can put into water would be useful."

Grabbing a packet of something, he handed it to her. "This is the most poison powder we have. There's no name for it. Add about a half a teaspoon to a pot of water, works within twenty minutes." He placed the packet back to where it was before. "But, if you know the antidote, then you can save yourself from it." The man grabbed a couple ingredients and showed them to Lia.

She nodded, making mental notes of what she was learning, knowing that this would be her way of killing once the Games got good.

They got started then, her getting hands on with everything.

This was going to be good.

* * *

**_Abigail Hayes- District Six Female_**

Glancing around the room, the female stopped and looked to see which station was the most empty. Most of the weapons were full, so those were out of the question. The only really open station was the trap station.

Making her way over, she steered clear of the careers and sat down at the open spot at the station. The trainer almost instantly burst into her lesson.

"Wrap the end of the wire a few times around a the ends of the wire together and over each other a few the stick and you should have a nice the other end of the wire through the loop. You should be able to tighten the snare by pulling on one 'll want to set up your snare near some type of tree or shrub. A young tree is always a good engine because it's bendable and quick to snap back into place. The trigger consists of two parts: The hook and the leading line. The leading line connects the trigger to the engine - usually a wire of some trigger is connected to the noose and should tighten very quickly when pulled by the can build an effective trigger by finding two pieces of wood and carving interlocking notches into the sides of each. The base of the trigger should be sturdy and stay in the ground. The hook in the trigger should be able to slip out at the slightest touch, so that if an animal passes through the noose, the trigger will slip out and tighten up by being pulled with the engine." She concluded, and then launched into the demonstration

Abigail watched with close eyes, watching as the woman did exactly what she had just said. Her and the other person over there were released and allowed to do it on their own. It took her a while, spending a lot of time fumbling over the steps that took careful precision. She was able to finish it though, and with a few instructions from the trainer, set on making another one.

She was confident that she would be able to pull off a decent trap in the arena when she was done. After thanking the trainer, she headed to the now mostly empty knife station, taking a spot two away from the girl from Eight.

From time to time as she tried to land the knives, she could sense the girl glancing at her. Probably sizing her up, most likely thinking that the girl wouldn't make it far. Scoffing out, she raised her arm and threw the knife in it with more power and grinned as it landed close to the bullseye.

Game On.

* * *

_Theflowercrowns here_

_Sorry for the almost month long break from this. Writing this chapter took a while cause I just didn't know how to write it. But, I'm hoping that the next two chapters will come easier to me.I'm sorry that some of the parts are so short and vague, I honestly rewrote them so many times. _

_I'm all done with college til next semester, I'm excited to have more time to write._

_Let me know how you feel about this chapter._

**_What were your thoughts?_**

**_Who would you like to see in the next chapter?_**

**_What is your opinion on the tributes so far? Have they changed yet?_**

**_What would your District be?_**

_theflowercrowns._


	26. training day two

Jasper Price- District One Male

* * *

A large grin plastered itself onto his face as he stepped into the training room the next morning. The previous day had been a good one. He had mostly stuck to the weapons, along with asserting himself as the leader of the Pack. On the way back up to the room he struck up a conversation with his district partner. At breakfast their mentor spoke to them about what to do for the rest of training.

"Please, for the love of god, focus on survival stations for at least one of the last two days."

Jasper had rolled his eyes, and stuffed more food into his mouth.

There was no big speech, just a simple warning to not fight with others and they were dismissed. Once again he told the other careers to split up and what stations to go to before heading off to the survival stations. Letting out a breath, he ran a hand through his hair and decided to head to the fire making station. Someone would have to learn how to make one.

There were a few tributes already there, glancing at him and scooting away as far as they could from him. Grinning, he took a spot at an empty spot and listened to the trainer.

"All you do is Take your flint in your left hand with the char cloth just underneath the sharp edge of the flint. Strike the steel down against the flint, as if you were trying to shave off a small piece of the edge of the steel, because you a few strikes a spark will land on the char cloth and you will see a faint glow. The glow will create a ring of red as the ember spreads out away from the point of contact. Fold the char cloth into a smaller square and place it into the nest of tinder, and fold the tinder over the top to make a small ball. Smoke will float out through the tinder, and a few puffs of air will increase the flow. A steady blow and your tinder will burst into flame."

Jasper started working.

Striking the steel down against the flint, he could see others struggling. After about five strikes, he got something. Bending down to breathe onto the small amount of he quickly grabbed the bundle and placed them onto the cloth and watched as a small fire started to appear. The sticks managed to help the growing fire, and he smirked when he saw the faces of the others. After getting a once over from the trainer, and doing another one, he left the station.

He could see the other careers doing their things, the pair from two at the trap making and the pair from four at plant identification station. His partner was at the knot tying, and he made the quick decision to go and join her there. They worked quietly for a while, helping the other one out when they needed help.

"I was thinking tomorrow should be focused on weapons, since it is the private sessions tomorrow as well." Diamanté spoke quietly, fingers working quickly with the current knot.

Already having planned on it, he nodded, confirming his agreement.

"I'll probably work with knives or do more sword practice." He shrugged. The blond finished his knot and quickly worked on undoing it, and the instructor started to teach him another one.

"Sounds good, we should all try like one new weapon, so that we have more that we could use in the arena."

"Sounds like a plan."

As the day went on, he slowly started to get more and more comfortable with all of the survival stations. He even stopped at shelter making, because he knew that eventually he would most likely need it once the Careers split up. As the day slowed to an end, he was satisfied that he had learned enough that he could keep him alive without the Careers.

Game _On_.

* * *

Irri Feldman- District Eleven Male

Learning self defense was easier said than done.

Panting out, he managed to successfully dodge a hit to the face by the trainer. Another trainer aimed a punch to his stomach and he managed to dodge it, and get a hit in on the trainer. Pausing for another break, he went and grabbed a drink of water.

"You're looking good." He could hear Saigon say from behind him. He paused, running a hand down his face. She wasn't wrong. While hand to hand was hard, he was slowly starting to understand it and seemed to be picking it up somewhat well. Letting out a deep breath he turned to face her.

"Thanks, it's somewhat easy I suppose." He grinned lightly. "How's your training going?" Irri asked as he leaned against the wall.

She shrugged, and he could see a bruise starting to form on her arm. "It's harder than what I thought it would be. But it's going well I guess." He could see that she was going to say something more, but stopped herself. They parted ways, with agreeing to meet up after lunch to train together.

He went back into his training, eager to learn more. He threw himself into hand to hand, learning the different punches, kicks as well as how to place someone into a hold and get out of one. The male figured out that he could use his size to his advantage. Bruises were starting to slowly form on his dark skin, and he knew he'd be feeling it for the next few days.

When they split for lunch, he met up with Saigon, who grinned at him. They chose a table far enough away from everyone else and fell into quiet discussions. The talk soon turned to the discussion of potential allies. He knew that the Careers were instantly out, no way would he ever ally with _those_ types of people.

Districts three and five seemed like people to keep to themselves. Six seemed like they would ally up together along with seven and eight. The one person who he thought could benefit to their alliance was the girl from Nine. She seemed strong willed and determined as well as powerful enough with a couple weapons. He expressed his thoughts to Saigon who instantly nodded.

"You just read my mind!" She exclaimed, her hand running through her hair. "She would be amazing, I saw her yesterday at the survival stations. Seems she really has a knack for them." He nodded, lifting his glass of water to take a drink.

"Let's ask her then," He spoke. "We could all benefit from it."

They asked her later that day, as they were finishing up training, meeting her at the knot tying station.

"You want me? To be in your alliance?" Her voice was light and she sounded surprised. Saigon nodded as she finished up her knot, getting approval from the trainer.

"We've seen you work over the last day and a half, and Irri and I both think you could help us, and we can help you."

A smile grew on her face. "I'll have to think about it, I can give you an answer tomorrow."

Their alliance of two was now possibly an alliance of three.

* * *

Saigon Kane-District Eleven Female

Knock arrow

Inhale

Pull back

Exhale

Release

Blowing out another breath, she reached for another arrow.

Training had been going, somewhat better than expected. It wasn't all that terrible, and she found herself being extremely good at archery. Of course, she would always be better at the knives.

Knock arrow

Inhale

Pull back

Exhale

Release

From her spot at the archery station, she could see her district partner managing to hold his own in Hand to Hand training. She finished at the station, removing the arrows from the target and placing them back to rack. Saigon noticed that he was getting water, so she made her way over.

"You're looking good. She spoke with a grin. He paused, running a hand down his face. Letting out a deep breath he turned to face her.

"Thanks, it's somewhat easy I suppose." He grinned lightly. "How's your training going?" Irri asked as he leaned against the wall.

She shrugged, and she winced as she pressed her arms against her chest. There was a small bruise forming on her arm from the snap of the string hitting it.

"It's harder than what I thought it would be. But it's going well I guess." She wanted to go ahead and mention an alliance, but stopped herself. She would go ahead and ask during lunch. Saigon excused herself, heading back to her training, spotting the open Gauntlet. She used the exercise to somewhat clear her head, thoughts spinning.

Would the girl even agree to their alliance?

Would it all work out in the end?

She returned to the beginning, ready to run through the station at least once more before lunch.

When they split for lunch,the district partners found each other quickly. They chose a table far enough away from everyone else and fell into quiet discussions. The talk soon turned to the discussion of potential allies. She knew that the Careers were instantly out, no way would that either of them would ever ally with _those_ types of people.

Districts three and five seemed like people to keep to themselves. Six seemed like they would ally up together along with seven and eight. The one person who he thought could benefit to their alliance was the girl from Nine. She seemed strong willed and determined as well as powerful enough with a couple weapons. With the three of them paired up, they could /would/ make it further than any of them could do on their own.

"You just read my mind!" She exclaimed, her hand running through her hair. "She would be amazing, I saw her yesterday at the survival stations. Seems she really has a knack for them."

"Let's ask her then," He spoke. "We could all benefit from it."

They asked her later that day, as they were finishing up training, meeting her at the knot tying station.

"You want me? To be in your alliance?" Her voice was light and she sounded surprised. Saigon nodded as she finished up her knot, getting approval from the trainer.

"We've seen you work over the last day and a half, and Irri and I both think you could help us, and we can help you."

A smile grew on her face. "I'll have to think about it, I can give you an answer tomorrow."

Their alliance of two was now possibly an alliance of three.

She really hoped Clover said yes, for it could be something that would help them.

* * *

Bead Thornberry-District 12 male

"Knots could and possible are the thing that could save your life in that arena," The trainer started out, pacing back and forth between the small group of tributes that had gathered there. "I will be showing you all the most important ones, and if you eventually want to do some harder ones, don't be afraid to ask." He moved to grab a section of rope and held it up. "First one will be a basic square knot." He started to work the rope, speaking as he went.

"Hold an end of the rope in each the right end over and under the rope in your left the rope end now in your left hand over and under the one now in your the knot by pulling both running ends at the same time."His fingers moved quick and after a couple more seconds he showed the the end result. After a few more demonstrations of different knots, the tributes were released. Bead took place at an empty area and grabbed a couple different sections of rope. Starting in front of the objects,he made one of rope wrap from right to left around the bundle of sticks next to them and cross over in the front. Taking the rope he wrapped it around the object again. Feed the working end back under the two wraps, he made sure he first crossed over the standing line. Then, he pulled both ends to tighten.

Pushing some hair out of his eyes, he got the approval from the trainer. Working quickly, he undid the knot and placed the sticks back to where they laid. He worked quickly and quietly on the next few knots. He found the motions of knot tying rather relaxing and soon fell into a steady rhythm. The spot next to him was soon occupied by the male from District Five.

They fell into soft conversation, when Blaze asked him about the knot he was tying. It was one of the more simple knots taught to them. If done correctly it would leave the victim -wether human or animal- hanging upside down. That is, if they set it up correctly.

"It's easy really," His voice came out soft. He started to explain the knot, undoing his so that Blaze would have something to look at. His fingers worked quickly, going through the movements with ease. They worked in silence, and a wandering thought passed through Bead's mind.

Could Blaze be a potential ally for him?

He and Lia had discussed late the night before on the roof whether to ally or not. In the end, they decided to ally up, and look for one other person to be included. He had noticed Blaze yesterday working with a few weapons, and he was pretty decent at them. He would ask Lia what her thoughts of him were at lunch.

The conversation soon switched to allies, and Blaze admitted that he wasn't sure if he would ally. "I feel like it could go either way," He shrugged. "On one hand, I could be good by myself or could help people who need it, and be part of an alliance." He worked the rope in his hand.

"My district partner and I, we, ah, we're looking for another person to join us." Bead said, a grin on his face as he finished his latest knot, and placed it onto the ground.

"Really?" HIs face lit up slightly. "Yeah,that sounds amazing. I'm totally in!" Blazed said.

"Sweet, we can all meet up during lunch, get to know each other, and see what all of our strengths are."

Something told him that this alliance would be good.

For all of them.

* * *

Blaze Carver-District Five Male

_WACK. _

The axe embedded itself into the target, a couple rings out from the middle. Huffing out a breath, Blaze grabbed the next one on the rack, and raised his arm back.

_WACK_.

Again, near the center.

Training was going well, he supposed. He had woken up actually some sort of excited for it to say the least. He had figured out that it would be best for him to start with weapons, and then on the last day and a half to focus on survival stations. Blaze had eagerly took to using the mace, and had begun practicing on it the day before. He felt really good with it and knew that would be his weapon of choice in the arena.

Now on the second day of training he had taken to learning another weapon, and chose the axe. After a thirty minute lesson from the trainer he was free to go practice. The girl from Two was near him, and he spent a couple minutes watching her form and how she positioned her body.

Copying her position, he raised his arm once more and threw.

Bullseye.

Every so often he would step back and watch the rest of the training room. His district partner was over learning fire starting, and he knew that she had been practicing on knife throwing yesterday. Letting out a sigh, he turned his focus back to throwing.

A while later, he found himself at the knot tying, knowing that it would be an important skill to have. He took the spot next to the male from Twelve, pretty sure that his name was Bead if he remembered correctly.

They fell into soft conversation, when Blaze asked him about the knot he was tying. It was one of the more simple knots taught to them. If done correctly it would leave the victim -whether human or animal- hanging upside down. That is, if they set it up correctly.

"It's easy really," Bead's voice came out soft. Blaze watched as he started to undo the knot he was currently working on before starting it over. The male worked well with knots, easily weaving the rope. Blaze's fingers fumbled from time to time, but after a few tries, he was able to get the knot done quickly.

The conversation soon switched to allies, and Blaze admitted that he wasn't sure if he would ally. "I feel like it could go either way," He shrugged. He had spent the night talking with his mentor, wanting their advice. Growing up, he always worked better alone, but of course, this was a talk about living and dying.

He would go further with at least one ally.

"On one hand, I could be good by myself or could help people who need it, and be part of an alliance." He worked the rope in his hand, tying it into a basic knot.

"My district partner and I, we, ah, we're looking for another person to join us." Bead said, a grin on his face as he finished his latest knot, and set it onto the ground.

"Really?" Blaze couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Yeah,that sounds amazing. I'm totally in!" Blaze said with a grin.

"Sweet, we can all meet up during lunch, get to know each other, and see what all of our strengths are."

Hopefully this alliance would work out.

For all three of them.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one, I just really wanted to get this one out there.

-theflowercrowns


End file.
